Her Iron Dragon
by SitBoy10
Summary: Set in Hokkaido, Japan, Levy is a library aid and Gajeel is the school's troublemaker. What happens when he demands that she tutors him as payment for saving her? Not to mention that this school also has magic and Gajeel is actually a Dragon Slayer!
1. First Impressions

_  
CHAPTER 1:  
First Impressions Tell Everything About You  
-

Levy McGarden pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger, scowling as a few of the books she had began to wobble.  
"Lu-chan, help me with these books instead of fighting with Happy!"  
Levy's best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, stood up and took five books away from her, which cut the load in half.  
"I don't think I can handle anymore of that stupid cat!" Lucy fiercely whispered, gripping the books tightly, as if it was blue Exceed's neck.  
"Why don't you just take a break-" Levy's suggestion was cut off when Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's boyfriend and Happy's "father" burst through the French doors of the library with Gray Fullbuster, his rival/friend hot on his trail.  
"You wanna go, slanty eyes?"  
"Bring it on, droopy eyes!"  
Both the teenagers clashed head-to-head, growling as fire rose from Natsu and ice formed around Gray.  
"Ice Make: Prison!"  
A large prison made of ice encaged the fire dragon slayer.  
"Oy! Let me out of here, bastard! And put your clothes on, damn it! Lucy, don't look!" Natsu roared.  
"I'm not looking!" Lucy shrieked, clutching on of her Celestial Spirits, Plue, close to her chest.  
"You lllllike him!" Happy said.  
Natsu broke through the ice prison and ran after Gray.  
"Thank god this library has protective spells otherwise everything in here would be demolished." Lucy said, setting the book on the circulation desk. "Though I suppose that's why they love to fight here, you know, since nothing ever gets ruined." Lucy sighed, sitting on one of the wooden tables set all around the large library.  
Just then, Juvia burst in, declaring her love to Gray, which distracted him. Natsu landed and punch on Gray's cheek. Gray was knocked out.  
Carla and Wendy came in as well as Jet and Droy.  
The white Exceed sat down next to Lucy and Wendy, a sky dragon slayer, started supporting Natsu as Gray came out of his black out to fight him again.  
Jet and Droy crowded her as she began to check in the new books.  
"Levy, come to the Winter Formal with me?" Jet asked, holding his hand out to her.  
"No, come to the Winter Formal with ME!" Droy demanded, glaring at Jet.  
Levy's eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth. "LET ME DO MY JOB PEOPLE!"  
Erza walked in, hearing the commotion and Levy's cry of frustration. "Levy is right, do not bother her, she has duties to comple-" Erza's eyes turned demonic when she saw Gray and Natsu fighting. They hadn't yet realized that Erza was in the library. They were both pummeled by the S-Class mage, and if it wasn't for the powerful barriers that protected the library from damaged, Natsu would be flying all the way to Tokyo with glass shards embedded in his back from the skylight of the library and Gray would be in the seventh ring of hell with the golden and purple checkered carpet.  
Levy sighed and took one of her favorite books with her and left the library in the hands of Lucy, the other library aid.  
She walked through the hallways and out of the school. It was going to get dark soon. All of the students had gone home from detention, save the people that were still making a ruckus in the library. Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and Erza were the only people who didn't have detention. Erza was the student council president and volunteered to watch over the detention students, Wendy and Carla were just probably accompanying her. Or maybe she came for a book.  
So lost in her thoughts, Levy failed to notice that she was lost until she reached a dead end.  
Levy started to freak out. She had never ever been lost before. She always remained on the path. Turning around, she crashed into a foul-smelling person that reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.  
"You lost, girly?" the man gave her a lecherous grin, full of chipped and missing teeth.  
Two more men with masks on their faces grabbed her arms and lifted her until her feet were barely touching the ground. Or they just stood straight up.  
"My name is Levy, now let me go!"  
"No can do, honey." the man came closer, his breath intoxicating me. He held a knife under my chin. "See, all your body parts are gonna make me and my boys filthy rich."  
He dragged the knife down her torso. Levy squealed, trying to wriggle out of their grip. Just as he was about to cut her open, and iron fist collided with his cheek, he moved an inch, then was sent flying into Bethany's Bakery, destroying all the cupcakes put on display at the window front.  
The iron fist retracted back to a hand, which was attached to a very muscled arm, which was connected to broad shoulders, then a head with lots of piercings. Red eyes flickered from Levy to the two goonies holding her. His upper lip curled into a snarl. "Get your hands of my woman."  
Levy's face turned red. HIS WOMAN?  
The men let go of me and freaked out for what Levy thought were two reasons, 1) they were scared of the guy 2) they were scared of the guy.  
They scrambled away, taking their boss with them.  
The guy came closer to Levy, his long raven black hair swishing slighting. He had baggy black jeans with a silver studded belt, a black wife beater that clung to his muscles like a second skin and a black leather jacket with a high collar.  
"Hey, Shrimp, stand up. Don't just sit there stupidly."  
Levy jumped to her feet. She only came up to his elbow. "Shut up, I could've handled them all by myself!"  
"Gee hee, you wish. I saved your butt there."  
"And I'm not your woman!"  
His expression changed into seriousness. "I know. I wouldn't want a Shrimp like you to be my girlfriend anyways. It would suck since I'd have to pick you up every time we kiss. People might start thinking I'm a pedophile."  
"I don't see what's wrong with that."  
The iron guy simply growled. "Well, I don't do good deeds for free-"  
"Then it's not a good deed!"  
He continued as if she didn't interrupt him. "So you have to tutor me for the rest of the school year."  
"What? How do you know we even go to the same school?"  
He smirked and pointed to the school uniform.  
"How do I know if you go to my school?"  
"Our school, Shrimp. And I'll be at the library after school." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's been a while..."  
Once he seemed to be out of his trip back to memory lane, he picked Levy up and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"Hey-wait, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Running." he answered. "I'm fast, you'll probably make me slow down if you're on your feet."  
"Yeah right-WHOA!"  
He lunged forward and suddenly everything seemed far away blurry, then Levy realized that they were roof hopping. Her eyes widened and she squirmed, scratching at him. He stopped on one of the roofs and set the script mage down, dodging her flying hand.  
"Oy, Shrimp, watch your claws!" he growled, gripping her wrists tightly. her chest heaved up and down from writhing in his grasp. She saw eyes flick down, then back up to her red cheeks.  
"Wait, don't tell me, you have a fear of heights?"  
"No! I just don't like to do dangerous stuff!"  
He chuckled. "Oh so you're a good girl, huh?"  
Levy glared at him, spotting her house across the street.  
"Shut up!"  
He leaned forward, he had a pleasant scent, unlike the weirdos that tried to sell her body parts. His scent was like rain and and fresh mint and a little bit of iron. His lips closed around her left ear, nibbling with his sharp canines. A strange sound came from Levy, like a moan crossed with a whimper mixed with a crying cat.  
He pulled back and smirked, then held her close before jumping off the roof and onto the street. He watched Levy cross the streets to her house. "See you at our date, Shrimp!"  
"SHUT UP!"


	2. Possessiveness

_  
CHAPTER 2:  
Possessiveness Is Just Another Form of Jealousy

I was not happy.  
Sleep didn't come to me since I could hear Natsu and Lucy ALL NIGHT LONG as they did the unforgivable... PLAY MONOPOLY.  
Happy was yelling at Lucy, "Where'd you get the pink 50's, you cheating whore!" and Natsu was breathing fire at Plue, who was the dealer because he kept giving more money to Lucy.  
In the end, Plue left so they woke me up, at 3 in the morning to be their dealer. So for two hours I was playing Monopoly with my housemate and her crazy fire-breathing boyfriend and his blue flying cat in the living room.  
"Levy, you look really out of it, what happened to you?" Erza asked as she joined Levy walking to school.  
"Natsu, Happy and Lucy."  
Erza nodded as if she understood what she said completely.  
"Well, we should better head to class or we'll be late."  
I was about to walk through the door of our classroom only to get shoved back by Erza. "Careful. You almost stepped over the trip wire-"  
Lucy, however, didn't pay attention and walked right past them and tripped over the wire, getting green goo all over her school uniform.  
Natsu groaned. "Look what you did, Lucy! Gray was supposed to fall for that!"  
Gray walked in just as the bell rang. "Fall for what?"  
He looked at Lucy, covered in goo, who was doing a technique on Natsu that she learned from the Edolas-Lucy.  
Levy made her way to her seat which was behind Lucy, diagonal of Mirajane, left of Cana and right of Evergreen who was flirting with Lisanna and Mirajane's brother, Elfman. The seat behind me was empty.  
Natsu sat in front of Lucy, but he turned around to hit her with little paper balls that he and Happy were making.  
"Hey, did you know Gajeel came back to school? He's finally out of juvie." Mirajane whispered to Cana. She nodded.  
"Gajeel?" I asked, twisting my body around. The teacher came in, though he didn't bother starting the lesson. He just sat down and dozed off.  
"Professor Gildarts?" Lucy poked his face.  
"He's out cold." she stated. Everyone cheered and went back to chatting.  
"So anyways," Cana said, attracting my attention. "Gajeel Redfox, he was the one that beat a lot of people up when they accused him of stealing the boxing club's trophy.  
"Dang." I murmured.  
Mirajane nodded. "Yup. You might see him in the library a lot since he needs a tutor."  
Wait. Tutor? Beat's up people?  
Levy turned around as Erza decided to take control of the classroom and teach the lesson.  
It couldn't be possible. THIS IS A DREAM! THIS IS A DREAM! THIS IS-"

"-NOT A DREAM!" I squeaked when I noticed the same man that saved me last night sitting on one of the chairs at the library, one leg at a ninety degree angle, the other stretched out under the table. He had both hands behind his hand, glancing at the people as they were walking by, checking out books with Lucy at the circulation desk. He didn't seem to notice me as I walked behind him.  
"How long has he been here?" I asked Lucy, lifting part of the table top only to bring down a kids' finger when I crossed over.  
"About fifteen minutes. Wait, are you his tutor?!"  
I winced. "Yeah about that-"  
She pushed me out there again. "Go! He looks like he's gonna murder the next person that's not you that walks through those doors!"  
I pouted and pushed my red glasses up and huffed.  
"So, um, why are you-ah!"  
Gajeel stood up and flicked my forehead, "What the hell took you so long?!"  
I whacked him in the face with my red book bag. "Shut up! I had cleaning duty with Erza and Cana after class was done!"  
Gajeel merely muttered crude words under his breath and sat back down in his original postion.  
He had the top 3 buttons of his white button up undone, revealing tan muscled skin. Over that he had a black v neck sweater with the insignia of our school, Fairy Tail Academy, on his heart. His sleeves were rolled up,  
"Whatever. Just teach me." he jerked his chin to a pile of textbooks on the table.  
"What's in it for me?" I crossed my arms, tilting my hips slightly. His eyes fell on my waist, then he sat down, yanked me down into a seat next to him. He hooked his fingers under my chair and pulled me close, his breath hot on my neck. "I can teach how to do things you've never dreamed of."  
I pushed him away. "I think I'll pass."  
He shrugged. "So tell me what the hell 'x' and 'y' is in this problem? Are they trying to decide on what gender a baby is going to be or something?"  
I slapped my palm to my forehead. This was going to take a while.

25 minutes into the tutoring session, we decided that we both needed a break. Gajeel went to get a drink at the water fountain while I got snacks from the vending machine. He didn't seem like one to have Chex Mix, so I just got him Cheetos since the Cheetahs on their had sunglasses.  
"LEVY!"  
"LEVY!"  
My head snapped up as I bent to get the snacks. I knew those voices. Jet and Droy.  
Jet stepped close to me, "So have you realized that you're going with me to the dance?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Jet, Levy is going with me!"  
"Both of you, stop it! I'm not going with either of you!"  
They both seemed surprised and shocked. "Wait, so you already have a date?"  
"Well, I'm n-not e-even sure i-if I'm-" I stammered.  
A heavy arm rested on top of my head, "Yeah, and her date is me."  
I turned my head a bit to see Gajeel smirking at Jet and Droy.  
"WHAT?!" They both yelled. "Levy why didn't you tell us!"  
"Uh, well, I-I-I don't know!"  
Gajeel silenced them with a murderous glare. "Don't pressure my woman."  
My face flamed. HIS WOMAN...AGAIN?  
Gajeel steered me away from them and back to the library.  
He handed me Black Tea and he began drinking Pepsi.  
"How did you-?"  
He shrugged. "You seemed like one of those girls."  
I smiled.  
He noticed the small bags I hand in my hand. "Are those Cheetos?"  
I nodded, holding it out.  
Gajeel gave me a wicked grin as we sat down.  
"Feed it to me."  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me. This is the start of YOUR lesson now. Feed. Me."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
I sipped on my Black Tea, then opened the bag of Cheetos and Chex Mix."  
He snatched the Chex Mix bag, pulling out one. He held it up to my mouth. "Eat."  
I glared at him. "You can't make me."  
His hand never wavered when I tried moving my head. Exhausted, I gave in and ate it,making sure that I bit his finger. But, Unfortunately for me, he turned his finger into iron. Thank god I didn't bite down hard.  
He laughed when I reeled back talking a gulp of my black tea.  
"That," I said, setting down my tea. "was not funny."  
I grabbed a cheetoh and shoved it in his mouth, he ate it in had it in his stomach in under five seconds. I pulled back, but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers back. He put one of my fingers in his mouth, suckling gently. His tongue felt rough, like a cat's. Thankfully he didn't have any piercings. He cleaned the other two fingers of cheesy powder.  
"I gotta get all of it. No wasting." He winked at me.  
I blushed, holding my hand close to me.  
Then we went back to the problems. Thankfully I knew how to write with both hands since my right hand was trembling.  
He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me me with his head on my shoulder. I explained how to solve the next few problems, so all he had to do was apply the method to the problem.  
Gajeel used my panda bear pencil while I was reading a book about different techniques to take down a person. She would have asked Lucy, but she was always busy with Natsu and Happy.  
"Oy, Levy, I don't know how to solve this one."  
I ignored him and continued reading.  
"Levy."  
Ignore.  
"LEVY."  
Ignore.  
"LEVY!"  
I jumped up as he yelled at me. He seemed really frustrated and angry.  
Annoyed that I couldn't read my book in peace, I snatched the pencil from him and solved all of the problems under five minutes.  
I dropped the pencil and moved to get out of the library, but he didn't budge.  
"Gajeel-move."  
He ignored me.  
Unlike him, I wasn't going to be childish about this.  
I wrote Iron with my magic pen and a huge chunk of iron that formed the letter N.  
It dropped down into his lap. He winced, but then smiled widely, like a kid who just got free candy. Then he did the unthinkable.  
HE ATE THE IRON!  
He just chomped on the "R", eating it like how Natsu eats fire.  
"What. The. Hell?" I whispered, watching him chow down on the iron.  
Once he was done, he pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck. "Thanks for the meal, Shrimp, even if you were trying to kill me."  
His tongue sneaked out and took a long lick at my neck.  
The weird noise came from me again and I arched in his arms. He bit down on my neck, laving the bruised spot with his tongue. "You're mine," he whispered fiercely, kissing my temple.  
Gajeel seemed pleased with himself. He stood up and set me down, patting my head. "Bye, Shrimp. Same time tomorrow?"  
I was too busy blushing to answer.


	3. Instincts, Gut, Heart

CHAPTER 3:

Trust Your Instincts, Trust Your Gut, Trust You Heart

When I arrived at the library, Gajeel wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Lucy was at the circulation desk, fighting with Natsu on where they which island to go on the next school vacation.

I blinked when Natsu grinned. "Hey Levy! Did you pick which island you're going to?"

"Ah, no, not yet. What about you guys?"

I regretted asking the question because they went back to bickering.

"Juvia is going wherever Gray-sama is."

"Leave me alone, woman!"

"Gray! Put you're clothes on!" Lucy yelled, throwing his underwear back at him.

I sighed, throwing my stuff over on the other side of the circulation desk next to Lucy's.

"Alright, next." I murmured, clicking away at the computer screen.

"Check in or check out?"

"In."

I jerked my head up. "Gajeel?" The moment I spoke his name, everyone fell silent.

He smirked. "Why so surprised. I read sometimes."

I looked at the books. Actually only one was a book and one was a manga. They didn't have to mark of the school library in them. "These don't belong to the school-"

I stopped talking because he looked like he knew that already.

"I know. I have my textbooks. You have yours."

I took them gingerly, looking into his eyes with cautious.

"MAFIA RUN." I read out loud the title of the book.

I shot him a sharp glance. "This sound suspicious, like they're going to teach me how to shoot someone down with a rifle at a long distance."

"Look at the other one."

"ERO x ROMA" I frowned. "This one sounds like it's porn."

"Study up well. I'm coming to you're house tonight to make sure that you studied."

My face went through 50 shades of Erza's hair when he left. Everyone's eyes were on me."

Lucy was gaping at me. Before anyone could ask me questions, she grabbed me and our stuff, then dashed off to our home.

"OH EM GEE!" Lucy squealed, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. "So not only are you his TUTOR, but he's your BOYFRIEND?"

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. He's just a big idiot. Though I have a feeling that he is going to come here." I gave her an annoyed smile.

"I'm getting you prepped up for your date with the troublemaker."

"What? No! I'm telling you it's not like that. Besides, I can't fit in your clothes because of your- you know-" I cupped my hands and shook them in front of my chest.

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry, I got this. I can turn something of yours into something that will look AWESOME."

"Hey are you saying my clothes are boring?"

I was dragged by Lucy into my blue and yellow room. She swung open the doors to my wardrobe. Lucy's eyebrow twitched and she gave me an evil glare. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?!"

I pouted. "Well I'm sorry!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed on a yellow piece of fabric, then grinned. Oh this is going to be good.

When Lucy was done, I looked... sexy.

She had taken my boring dress and cut it short so it came mid-thigh, the extra fabric was wrapped around my arms like sleeves that weren't connected to the dress. White fabric that used to be at the end of the dress went over my shoulders like a reverse halter top, instead of coming back around my neck, it criss crossed on my back. Perched at the top of the dress below my defined collarbone was a medium sized white bow. With the remaining white fabric of her finished work, she also added to small white bows to the sides of the sleeves and gave me roman styled shoes.

"Now the shoes, I'm comfortable with-"

"Then it's bad." Lucy stated, taking them off of me. She ran into her room just as the doorbell rang. She rushed back with her white knee high GoGo boots that, thankfully, had no heel. Wait never mind 2 inch heels.

I sighed and tugged them on. I could've protested, but I knew how much Lucy wanted to dress me up.

Lucy opened the door and must've been disappointed. I wobbled into the living room, gripping onto the coffee table for leverage. Natsu came in and fell down the moment he saw me, getting a nosebleed. Lucy grinned. "YES! I did an awesome job is NATSU got a nosebleed."

Natsu groaned, his head on Lucy's lap now. "If it wasn't for her reading glasses, I wouldn't know who Levy was."

Lucy snatched my red reading glasses in a heartbeat.

"Those are going away. Besides you can see fine without them, they're just your magic item."

I sighed and walked into my room, taking a deep breath and fixing my hair with a yellow headband.

I heard footsteps, but didn't bother looking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Lucy, I hate to tell you this but-"

"I'm not Bunny girl," a husky voice muttered, close to my ear.

Gajeel. He was in her room.

He grabbed her small form and spun her around before lifting her up and placing her on the vanity, his face buried in her tiny chest.

"Wait a minute, what do you think you're doing!"

"Enjoying your scent. Sakura and jasmine and ink."

"Idiot, get off of me!" I blushed, pushing him away. Or at least I tried.

My cries fell on deaf eyes as he pulled my dress down slightly, his rough tongue mapping the top of my breasts. From across the room I noticed he had locked the door behind him.

"A-ah! Gajeel, s-stop!"

He pulled back and gave me a smirk. "You mean, DON'T stop?"

His hand looped around my waist, pulling me closer to the edge, hiking my dress even higher above my leg. His other hand crept under the edge of my dress, cupping the back of my thigh. With a sharp tug, he pulled me forward into his arms. He wrapped my legs around his waist

and my hand clutched his bare shoulders in hopes that I wouldn't fall on the blue carpet with yellow polka dots.

"Levy?"

"Wh-what, Gajeel?" It was the first time that he said her name without yelling.

"Date me?"

I looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." he held me closer, burying his face once again in my halfway C cup breasts, "My instincts are telling me that you're my mate."

Instincts? Mate?

"You're starting to sound like Natsu."

"I'm like him."

"You breathe fire?"

He grinned. "Nope. Even better. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"No way."

"Yes way. Now agree to be my woman so we can make-out."

My heart was soaring, shouting "YES! YES!" but my mind was telling me, "HE'S JUST PLAYING WITH YOU!"

Since I always go with my mind, I decided to go with my heart for once.

No sooner than the three letters of acceptance left my mouth, his lips were on mine.

I was startled since I had no idea how eager he was. That and since it was my first kiss.

His tongue creeped out, swiping my bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

I hesitantly parted my lips. His tongue delved it, battling with mine.

When he pulled back, my weird noise appeared again.

He purred, his chest rumbling. He sat down on the bed, my legs hooked around his waist, He raised a knee, supporting me.

"When we're kissing, always remember to open your mouth. And wrap your tongue around mine like this,"

He demonstrated by grabbing my hand and putting my index finger in his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the digit. He let go of my hand.

I did the same, and to be honest, it was really erotic.

His sharp red eyes seemed full of lust, as he watched me add another finger.

GAJEEL REDFOX'S P.O.V.

I was going to ruin my jeans if she kept sucking on my fingers into her hot, wet cavern. Her tiny pale hand was clutching my wrist as she worked her cute little mouth on my fingers. I was entranced by her. Every once in a while she'd look at me with her big brown fucking doe eyes and blink her long lashes.

I had enough. She was going to kill me.

I grabbed her and yanked her forward, smashing our mouths together, she used the same technique on my tongue and GOD it felt like HEAVEN.

I gripped her short wavy locks, curling my fingers in her blue hair, holding her in place. I could tell she needed air because her tiny fist bunched up the collar of my black cut-sleeve v-neck.

"Did you do your homework, Shrimp?"

She was panting, poor girl. I'd teach her. Soon she'd be able to kiss for 2 minutes straight without having to pull away for air.

"No. I-I didn't have time. Lucy was dressing me up. I would've finished it with my magic glasses."

I grinned. I could feel her heart skip a beat. "Then you're gonna read one of them now."

Levy reached for the MAFIA RUN on her nightstand, but I nipped her jaw. She shook as she gripped the other one, the ERO x ROMA smut manga.

She opened the book to the first page and began reading. I think she was thankful that I didn't tell her to read it out loud.

Not even halfway through the book, she was on full blush. I could feel her heat even from half a foot away.

I looked at the part she was on. I smiled. Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear, "I'm going to do the same thing to you."

She couldn't form coherent sentences. So since Levy couldn't speak, I thought she could do other things with her lovely mouth.

We were having a good, healthy make-out session. Levy sitting on my lap with her hands in my hair, my hands resting on a good portion of her creamy thighs under her dress, our tongues dancing, UNTIL, that idiot of a fire dragon slayer blew the door off it's hinges with Bunny girl behind him.

"Oy, you better not be raping her-" he froze when he saw the state that Levy and I were in. He fell to the ground with a nosebleed and Bunny girl was excessively apologizing, dragging him out of the room.

Levy and I looked at each other. It kind of ruined the mood. What am I talking about; it TOTALLY ruined the mood.

Levy stood up a straightened her dress. I swung my legs over the side of her bed and into my black combat boots. I had a habit of not knowing when I take off my shoes when I'm, uh, 'concentrated.'

She seemed really embarrassed, like she thought she did something wrong. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close, then bit her white bow that was teasing him the entire time, as if taunting him "go ahead, try to unwrap me for the treasure beneath this dress." So he decided to rip it off with his teeth. Sadly, no other fabric, such as the one covering her chest came off with it.

Levy gasped, her hands reaching for her bow, which I held high in the air as I stood up.

My eyes were trained on her dress, or rather her breasts, which were bouncing slightly as she jumped to get the bow.

I grinned.

She finally got the bow, having stood on the bed to snatch it from my fingers,

Levy pushed me out of her room out her front door.

"What? No kiss goodnight-"

Her hands shot out and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a fierce kiss, then she slammed the door in my face.

I laughed and rubbed my lip. "That Shrimp's got a feisty side."


	4. Let Love Take It's Time

CHAPTER 4:

Do Not Rush Love, Let It Take It's Time

No Monopoly tonight, (thank the heavens) but I had to deal with Lucy and Natsu who were questioning me. Happy just said "you lllllike him." half the time. I did some practice on the techniques in my book to get my body awake from sitting for an hour and a half under a fake inspection light being interrogated by my best friend and her boyfriend.

When I got sleep, it was only a few precious hours. And not to mention I couldn't sleep in my own bed, or even on my own floor. Everywhere I looked I remembered Gajeel.

I ended up crashing on the couch with Happy who kept on muttering about fish and Carla.

"It was terrible," I told Cana as she sneaked a quick gulp from her sake flask at her hip.

"Well, just be glad that they didn't start singing. Dad brought a girl home last night and they starting karaoke in the living room."

"Professor Gildarts did that?"

"Yep. And he's probably wasted so we'll have the day off again. Anyways, make you show up for the basketball game at 5:00!"

Quick side note: Professor Gildarts is actually Cana's Dad. Don't ask how. Too long of an explanation.

I turned the corner to our classroom, but someone grabbed the back of my white collar pulled me into the shadows. A hand covered my mouth. I thrashed, trying to move away. At first I thought it was Gajeel, but then I realized the Gajeel didn't smell like cigarettes and alcohol. My eyes shot open and I squirmed, trying to scream through the hand, but to no avail. The man who wanted to sell my body parts dashed outside near the street, but a black limo screeched to a stop in front of the man, blocking the street. Men in black tuxedos came out, all lined up with guns like they were waiting for their girlfriends to come in the car and shoot anyone else that followed her.

I closed my eyes and prayed for help.

I heard a gun click. I opened my eyes. The sunlight reflecting from silver shine of the gun didn't allow me to see who was there.

The man trembled, his hand moving away from me. Now was my chance. Even though I was a script mage, I still knew how to fight.

I stepped on the guys foot and he howled, taking a few steps back. Thank you, Lucy, for convincing me to wear your heels!

The next move required my leg to be really high, so I was glad I wore basketball shorts underneath my skirt instead of packing it for the basketball match I had with Cana after school.

I snapped my right leg high in the air and hooked it around his neck, then slammed his head into the sakura tree close by.

I began to lose my balance when I was bringing my leg down.

"Ah! Ah!" I frantically waved my arms in circles trying to balance myself but I fell back against someone's chest. A strong scent of rain hit me. Gajeel.

I looked up and sure enough, Gajeel Redfox stood before me.

"Good Lord woman, why didn't you use those skills on him before?"

I huffed and smoothed back a stray piece of hair. "I perfected it last night."

He grinned. "I remember last night..."

I flicked his forehead. "Don't think about it, mister."

The final bell rang. Dang it. Now I was late.

"Do you mind showing me to my classroom. This is my first day back here."

I glanced at the doors, then back at him, then I began walking to the school. "I thought you were here yesterday?"

"No, I was just getting the paperwork done for me to get enrolled. I also had to get my school uniform."

I opened the school doors with a quick push. "So what classroom are you in?"

He looked down on his hand. In read ink were a letter and a number.

"3-B."

My mouth went dry. That was the same classroom I had.

He noticed the change in me a smiled a not-so-innocent smile. "I got Principal Makarov to get me into this class by convincing him that being with my tutor will help me understand better."

YOU EVIL LITTLE PIECE OF CHEESE! I cursed and pulled him into the classroom, cautious for tripwires. Professor Gildarts was already out.

Every one was silent when Gajeel walked in with me. "Guys this is Gajeel Redfox, and Iron Dragon Slayer."

I walked to my desk.

"And this is the class 3-B." Erza stood. "And unfortunately for you, the only seat left is the on behind Levy.

"Why is that unfortunate?" Gajeel asked.

I sighed and set my red book bag on my desk and pulled out a book that had different fighting techniques and began studying.

"Because of that."

I had a feeling that Erza was pointing at me. "Don't get me wrong, Levy is a wonderful person, but when it's time to partner up, you'll be stuck with her and she won't give you any answers, which is why no one partners up with her. She's a solo act, like me."

"Oy, Erza," Natsu said, standing up. "Let's fight!"

Gray grinned and stood up. "Yeah! Two against one!"

Erza scoffed and flicked her hair. "Don't be ridiculous. I'd pummel you both in a heartbeat."

"Speaking of pummeling," Elfman said, his gaze locked on mine when I looked up at his voice. I gave him a small smile. "I did lots of practice on this one as well, Elfman."

He stood up, going to the empty space in the back of the classroom.

Gajeel seemed interested in what I was doing and sat next to one of the sinks, watching the both of us like a hawk.

I dug through my book bag and brought out and item before I joined Elfman.

"It got this magic item from Lucy for my birthday last year, but I've never used it. Pick your form."

Since the classroom was rather big since it WAS Fairy Tail Academy after all, Elfman decided on Beast Soul.

I pressed a blue button on what looked like the handle of Lucy's silver Celestial whip. On both ends four feet of silver steel poked out. As a test, I whacked the pole against one of the granite table top sinks.

It wiggled, making the bones in my body vibrate slightly.

"Flimsy, but strong." I analyzed, lifting it up once more, this time in battle.

Mirajane, who suddenly became the referee, blew the whistle to start our test of strength.

I went head on, using the pole in attempt to catapult over his head. I made it past him, but the pole didn't make it. It was tossed aside. Gajeel caught it with ease.

Elfman turned around, swapping his hand at me. I jumped and landed on his wrist, ran up his shoulder, gripped his white hair, then yelled out, "Strength!". A rune appeared with the character for strength. i was able to flip him over. For a second, he just laid there, then the ground cracked and he sank a few feet down.

"Good job, Levy-chan!" Lucy said to me, holding her hand up for a high-five.

I gave me my trademark smile and high-fived her.

Gajeel just grunted and walked to his desk.

My face fell. I thought he would be impressed-

My thoughts were cut off when Elfman grabbed my ankle and tugged me down.

I shrieked and wrote the letter messily.

White pillows shaped like the the word "pillow" saved me from getting a meet-and-greet with the hard tile floor. Although the pillow did stop a majority of the impact, my bottom lip was cut.

I did a back handspring once Elfman let me go. When I pressed my hand to lip, I could already feel the blood rolling down.

Natsu and Gajeel were the first to notice the blood due to their heightened senses.

Natsu rushed to me, cupping my chin and tilting it up. He winced. "Ooh, your lips busted pretty badly, but it's nothing compared to what you did to Elfman." he glanced the Elfman's still body as it went back to his original form, then took a look at my busted lip. "I mean, I would lick it for you since Dragon Slayers' saliva heals, but you know, I'm with Lucy."

"It's alright. I'll just go to the nurse."

"Miss Porlyusica isn't here. She went on vacation leave."

I groaned. "Nevermind, I'll just go to the library and get the first aid kit there. Bye."

Natsu grinned. "Bye, Levy!"

I smiled, then winced, "Bye, Natsu!"

I walked through the hallways until I reached the library. I used one of the keys on my blue lanyard with pandas to open the door. By now I was dripping blood on the floor.

My foot set the door stopper in place.

I silenced the timer that was going off. Lucy probably left it on the see if Gray and Natsu would finish a fight in under a certain amount a time.

I lifted part of the tabletop and slipped by, closing it.

"Now where is it?" I muttered, digging through the cabinets underneath the circulation desk. I finally gave up and just soaked some tissues with ice cold water and held it to my lip. I was about to leave when I bumped into someone.

"You know, I could take care of your problem."

"Gajeel? What are you-never mind just get out."

I heard a door click shut. My eyes widened. Those doors only open in, not out. Now I was stuck here until Lucy would come by at the end of the day. Not to mention I'll have the rest of cleaning duty for the week since I'll miss cleaning duty now.

"What do you mean you can take care of my problem?"

"Dragon Slayer's saliva heals. So if we kiss like we always do, then you'll be healed in a matter of seconds."

"I don't need your help for everything. I can handle this stuff by myself. I'm not a little kid."

He smirked, lifting me up and placing me on the circulation desk.

"Hmm, you weigh as much as a child, you look like a child," he tapped my nose and I flinched, my anger growing. "not to mention you KISS like a child-"

Gajeel stopped talking when I slapped him. His head snapped to the side. He fell silent.

"If you think I'm going to just sit here and let you insult me on how much I resemble a child, think again. I know I have a body of a thirteen year-old instead of an eighteen year-old. I'm already aware of all my flaws and I don't need you to point them out for me."

When I pushed him away, he didn't resist. I hopped down and went to the other side of the circulation desk, starting everything up.

"I kissed the scars on her skin, I still think you're beautiful and I don't wanna ever lose my best friend. I screamed out God you vulture, bring her back or take me with her," I mumbled, pulling out my phone and putting on music.

I began to process in the new books. Gajeel just sat down, not meeting my eyes.

"When it's sudden death we fight back, " I whispered, placing the books on the NEW BOOKS shelf, but the remaining five had to go on the highest shelf.

I grabbed the swivel chair and slung it over the circulation desk. I pushed the chair to the NEW BOOKS shelf, then climbed on top, placing each book at a time, steadying myself after each book.

Sadly, when the last one came, I ended up slipping. The back of the swivel chair hit the shelf and some of the books came tumbling down. Great. In less than 5 seconds I was about to land on the floor and get pelted by books.

However, that didn't happen.

Gajeel caught me one arms and the few books with his other. He didn't set me down until he put each book back in place.

This was just awkward.

"So, um, thanks?"

Gajeel growled, picking me up the same way he did not a moment ago, then gave me a gentle kiss, his tongue creeping out to swipe at a droplet of blood that was on his lip.

"You know what, Shrimp? I actually don't mind picking you up every time we kiss."

I blushed. "Thanks, I think. And I'm sorry I slapped you. It was out of line."

"No, you were right. I went a little too far this time."

I leaned forward and kissed him long a deep. His chest rumbled as he purred.

"You're like a giant cat."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment, but I'll take it as it is."

Gajeel moved to kiss me again and I hesitantly allowed him to swipe his tongue along my cut lips.

Tears came to my eyes and I tried pulling back, but Gajeel pinned me down to one of the library tables prior to the kiss.

Over and over he made my lip sting even more than when I smiled with his tongue. When the tears leaked out of my eyes, he licked them as well. "This is punishment. Don't ever call me a giant cat. I am an Iron Dragon."

DIDN'T HE TAKE THE GIANT CAT THING AS A COMPLIMENT?! My brain was becoming fuzzy as the sting began to get worse. When my lip was finally healed, the fog in my head started to clear up, though Gajeel refused to pull back.

I struggled underneath his long lean form, trying to get him to stop kissing me so I could BREATHE.

His hand tugged at my school sweater that I wore over my white button up. He moved back slightly for me to slip it off, but his lips went straight back to mine the moment the sweater vest was off.

His hand moved under my button up, rubbing small circles on my body, getting me used to the cold feel of his fingers. I propped myself on my elbows, my right hand unconsciously curling in his dark hair and my knees hugging his hips as he began to unbutton my shirt, kissing the skin that was exposed with every undone button.

When he was done, his fingers went to unclasp my bra and that was it for me. I fainted.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

I was in my bed when I woke up, Gajeel was by my side calling me a mood killer. He hadn't known I was awake yet since he was playing a game on my phone. I didn't really mind since I didn't have any important or private stuff on there. I noticed that my school uniform was gone and I was in my pajamas.

I groaned and turned on my side, my back facing him.

"Levy? You awake?"

I shook my head.

He laughed and got into bed with me, draping his arms over me and pulling my body flush against his. Our legs were tangled together. "How long have I been out?"

He pretended to check his invisible watch on his wrist. "35 minutes since school ended. Bunny girl opened the doors. I took you home. You really ruined the mood. I was getting into it."

"Yeah, well, you took me by surprise. And don't ever do that again. I don't like doing that stuff in public. What if a teacher walked by?"

"The windows were tinted."

"I doesn't matter. Besides, you don't have to rush. We have all the time in the world."

I turned around to face him, sweeping my blue hair out of my face. He looked at me like I was some exotic fruit that he wanted to eat.

"So do you want to tell me how I've changed all the way down to my underwear? My black one with blue lace, to be specific?"

"Hey it was the only one that looked sexy! The rest of them had the days of the week on them."

Lucy got the underwear for me two birthdays ago, when I stopped growing. She said I needed some "sexiness" in my closet.

"Kiss me?" he suggested.

I sighed and pulled his head closer to kiss him. His lips felt like a soft firm pillow. He let out the purring noise the resonated through his chest.

"You're so perfect," he muttered, his fingers tracing the contours of my face.

I smiled. His hands lunged for my waist, rolling us over. He buried his face in my breasts. "Sauce." he sighed, nuzzling me. His voice was muffled.

"Sauce?"

He pulled back, "Soft."

"Oh," I gasped in a high voice when he licked my collarbone.

My phone rang, startling us out of our stupor. His kissed my neck and laved at my breasts while I answered the phone. I had a hard time keeping the weird noise down.

"H-Hello?"

"Are you Miss Levy McGarden."

"Yes, this is she." It was starting to sound serious sound I wrote the word iron and whispered to Gajeel to eat the iron while I was speaking.

"-tical condition."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that." I got up and pulled on blue short shorts and a blue and white striped tank top.

"Your friends, Jet, Droy, and Elfman are here in Samurai Valley Hospital. I hate to tell you this, but they are all in critical condition."

I choked on a sob and the phone fell from my hand and onto the floor.


	5. Trust Issues

CHAPTER 5:

Lies Lead To Trust Issues, Trust Issues Lead To The End Of A Relationship

Before I knew it, I was in Gajeel's arms, his hand on my head stroking my hair,

"Hey, it's okay." he whispered, wiping the tears away,

"It's not okay. Even if they're a bunch of idiots, they're still my friends. Who would do something like that to them?"

For a brief second I saw hurt in his eyes, then it vanished.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the hospital. Which one was it?"

I sniffled and grabbed my white jeans jacket and pulled it on, "Samurai Valley."

In a few moments, we were in his black Hummer driving to the hospital.

"What room is Jet, Droy, and Elfman?" I demanded.

The blonde woman twirled her hair around her finger, eyeing Gajeel. Then she noticed me. Her face twisted in a disgusted expression and she tapped a few keys on the keyboard with a pencil.

"What is your relation to the boys?" she asked in a snobby voice.

"I RAISED THEM, DAMNIT!" I roared, slamming my hand on the counter. "Now you'd do good to tell me what room they're in or I'll judo-flip in into the ninth fucking ring of fucking hell!"

They woman's eyes widened and she began to rapidly tapping on her keyboard.

"312, 314, and 316."

I gave her a fake smile. "Thanks sweetie."

I took off to the rooms. 312, 314, 316. They were on the third floor. I skipped 3 steps as I took the stairs.

I looked into room 312 and saw Elfman. Lisanna and Mirajane were on his right, Evergreen on his left. That meant 314 and 316 were Jet and Droy.

Jet was in 314 and the conjoining room 316 was were Droy was.

My boys were beat up badly.

I pulled the curtain that separated them. They both noticed me at the same time.

"LEVY!" They said in unison, a smile on their face.

"Hi boys. What happened?"

Jet and Droy looked at each other, then back at me. "We fell down the stairs."

I rolled my brown eyes. "You guys are unbelievable."

Jet was able to sit up, but not Droy. They both had needles poking them in their arms and brain wave sensors on their heads.

Jet scooted over and patted the free spot on the bed with his left arm, which wasn't broken. I hopped up, kicking off my slippers. He rested his head on my chest, but not in the nasty way, like Gajeel. I held him close, stroking his orange hair that was usually tied back. He was asleep in a matter of seconds. Gajeel just leaned near the doorway.

I looked at Droy who was in a full body cast save his head and his left and arm and right leg. Tears came to my eyes, My voice broke. "My poor boys."

I stayed with them for half and hour, then went to Elfman's room. Gajeel had gone somewhere. Maybe to walk around or something.

Elfman wasn't as bad as the Jet and Droy. He just had a broken arm and a broken collarbone.

"What happened?"

Lisanna was quiet. Mirajane handed me a note.

STAY AWAY FROM LEVY MCGARDEN

My hand covered my mouth as I gasped. "S-so this is all my fault?"

Mirajane shook her hand as my body trembled and hugged me. "It's not your fault. It's whoever sent that note. This was found next to Jet, Droy and Elfman."

"I can't believe it." I cried, hugging her back. "I'm so sorry, Elfman."

"It's all right. Being a man means tolerating pain."

Evergreen scoffed. "Being a man means knowing when to show your weakness." Her eyes softened. "And you can do that around us. We're your friends. Well sisters, girlfriend and friend."

Elfman sighed and finally a flicker of pain crossed his face. "Only because it's you guys."

I smiled, then left to blow my nose. I was a mess.

I pushed open the doors to the room to the girls' restroom and saw something that made my heart shatter. Gajeel trading saliva with that snobby receptionist. They were literally ALL OVER each other. And he didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact he was gripping her ass like it was his life line.

I coughed, trying to hold back my tears but failing miserably. The two split a part, but Gajeel kept his mouth on her neck, growling. He probably didn't even know it was me.

The girl was nervously laughing while glancing at me and Gajeel. She started pushing him away, but he wouldn't let go.

I cleared my throat and he snarled, "Can't you see what's going on? Just get out already!"

That was it. I cleared face of any tears with my sleeve. "You know, if you're going to cheat on me with the snobby receptionist, it would've been a good idea to do it in the men's restroom."

His head snapped up at my voice and he shoved the girl away. "L-Levy!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Just realized that it was me?" I checked an invisible watch. "You're 20 seconds too late."

"Shrimp, come on-" his hands reached for me, but I moved out of his grasp.

"Don't bother. I've already seen enough." my voice was low, deadly even. I sounded like Erza when she was getting onto Natsu and Gray. I chuckled darkly as the blonde bimbo brushed past me, buttoning up her blouse. "Wow. Big boobs and a big ass. Is that what you're into? If this is what I get for trying, then you can forget about me even showing a hint of care for you."

I turned around and walked out. I stopped at the door. He was still standing there. "I'll still tutor. But it's because I keep my promises, unlike some people."

I met his eyes, but they were averted the moment I made contact.

I left the hospital.

I left Gajeel.

I left the only guy I had ever truly "loved."

But then again, love is just an illusion. What we had was more along the lines of lust. Nothing more, nothing less.

hey guys, I know this one's kinda short, but the next chapter will be really long. But not too long. And what do you think about me making a laxus x Mirajane story or gray x Juvia love story?


	6. A Changed Man Is A Better Man

Chapter 6: A Changed Man Is A Better Man

It's been about three weeks since Gajeel and I broke up. This Friday was the Winter Formal. Wendy helped heal some of my boy's wounds, but she didn't have enough energy to heal Elfman. A week since the incident, Miss Porlyusica came back from her vacation in the States. She was able to heal Elfman pretty quickly.

Gajeel and i cut our sessions to three times a week. Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Since there was no playing around, we got the work done fast. Even if he wasn't my boyfriend and I hated his guts, I made sure to help him pass some of his classes. He went from F's to C's in a few weeks. Everytime he went up a grade, I'd give him an animal eraser top. I already gave him a lion, a cat, a penguin, and a frog.

Other than Gajeel, I have had no issues. Except one thing. I changed my act. And everyone except Gajeel knew why. I've only gone through it once, when my parents left me. Whenever I feel heartbroken, I turn into a completely different person. It's one of my triggers for my personality disorder. I'm the same person. It's just if someone wants to start a fight, I'll be the first to join in other than Natsu and Gray. I'll do anything to take out my frustrations on people.

Today I was going drinking, for the first time in my life, with some of Class 2-B's girls. Wendy was upset that we didn't allow her to join.

"It's not fair! You guy's are underaged as well!"

"But we have, uh, the 'body' to pass as twenty-one year-olds." Evergreen reasoned.

Wendy glared and pointed at me. "Levy doesn't have the body for that either!"

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist tightly.

"I can fit her in one of my push-up bras and my stilletoes." Lucy reasoned. "Then she'll be good."

I sighed, sorting out the books in the SCI-FY and FANTASY section.

And thus, I was in my shared apartment playing dress up.

We decided to bring a dress for the the other person to wear.

Everyone laid the dresses on the couch. I saw Mirajane eyeing the one that Evergreen brought. Lucy had her sights set on the one Cana brought. Juvia was just sitting and whispering "Gray-sama!" with a longing voice.

"3...2...1!" Erza's yelled, snatching up Lisanna's dress and pulling it on. Did I mention everyone was in their underwear?

Lucy lunged for Cana's dress and Cana went for Erza's. Evergreen took mine. I blinked. I ended up with Mirajane's dress. The magenta push up bra worked. Lisanna got Juvia's and Juvia got Lucy's.

My dress was Mirajane's black mid-thigh length dress. It had a blue bow at the hip with a blue ribbon around the was. Blue frills dropping down from the bow. It was exactly like her barmaid dress except the pink was black and the white was blue. I think it worked for me. Whoever's dress we took is the person who we had to do their hair for. I was doing Mirajane's hair, making soft waves. Evergreen was tying my hair up save a few pieces in the front to frame my face. I thought they were going to let me keep my glasses, but they took it away and forced me to wear my contacts.

Even with Lucy's black stilettoes with silver buckles, I was still a bit shorter than the other girls. The only person that was close to my height was Lisanna.

They were coming at me with eyeshadow and lipstick but I pulled back, growling at them like a rabid dog. "Chapstick and mascara. That's. It."

Lucy pouted. "You're no fun, Levy-chan!"

At last they agreed to leave it too blue crazeberry chapstick and blue mascara. I've only ever put on black mascara, so blue was a big change. I thought it looked pretty good.

"Alright! Off we go to Fairy Tail Academy's Bar!" Lisanna yelled, her fist in the air. Everyone joined in.

I blinked. "Wait, Fairy Tail Academy has a bar?"

"Yeah, it's for the teachers. Gildarts runs it in secret. Cana was able to convince her dad to let some of us go, since only seniors are allowed to go in there. I work there part-time. I think Kinana is on her shift right now, seeing as I got off a while ago." Mirajane stated thoughtfully.

"Alright," Erza said, putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing a purple dress with red flowers. "Whose car are we going to be using?"

"Juvia vote's that we take Lucy's!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CAR!"

"Then why don't we use my car and Lisanna's since we dropped most of you guys here."

3 Tacos and 2 sodas later we were at Fairy Tail Academy's club.

Lisanna and Evergreen were partying on the dancefloor, Mirajane somehow got stuck with helping Kinana at the bar (so she says -_-) Lucy saw Natsu here and started a long talk with him, though he was stuffing his mouth with marshmallows that he and Happy brought (I wonder how he got Happy past security). I was sitting with Juvia, listening to her rant on about Gray. Erza showing off her kitten armor (if that even counted as armor...) All in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Would you like anything to drink, Levy-san?" Kinana asked. She was working behind the bar while Mirajane was on the floor delivering drinks.

"I've never really had alcohol before-"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect thing."

She scrambled around and came back with shot of pinkish purple liquid.

"What the hell is this?" I poked the glass and the liquid swishing along the sides.

"My specialty, Wee-Woo."

"Wee-Woo?"

She laughed at the way I pronounced the name.

"It's a drink for light-weights."

I debated on whether she said I wasn't fat or not, then damned it to hell as I downed the shot.

It tasted like mango, pineapple and a whole bunch of Russian vodka.

"More?" Kinana asked when she saw the look on my face.

I raised the shot glass. "More."

She poured more of her specialty drink. "Tastes good, huh?"

"For sure. How did you make this?"

She held a finger to her lips and winked. "It's a secret."

"KYA! GRAY-SAMA IS HERE!" Juvia squealed.

I looked up and there Gray was, stark naked, waving his junk around on one of the tables.

"Gray! Put some clothes on!"

"Lucy, stop looking!" Natsu yelled, covering Lucy's eyes.

Juvia's eyes went to Lucy and her aura went dark. "Love Rival!" she growled in a monotone voice.

Erza was smashing her fist in Gray's face. I guessed it was her way to tell him to get dressed.

It was pretty funny, and the scene definitely brought me back to the times when Fairy Tail Academy had just been built and we'd all been freshmen. I smiled at the thought. I missed those days.

Mirajane popped in front of me with Lisanna. "What's wrong, Levy?"

I pulled back, too close for comfort.

"Um, nothing, just drinking." I held up the shot glass as a demonstration, but Kinana thought that I wanted more and poured Wee-Woo in the glass.

She must've read the look on my face and smiled. "Don't worry, it's in the house."

God knows how many Wee-Woo's later, I was drunk as hell, swinging my hips off-beat to some unknown song that talking about women's assets.

"You know that nastiest word that's ever been created?" I asked Lucy, who wasn't the least bit drunk. My speech was slurred and I couldn't hold my own weight.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" I hollered, waving my hands in the air.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now I know you're drunk, Levy-chan."

"You just realized that now?" Erza asked. She was still in her kitten armor.

"NEKO-CHAN!" I squealed, tweaking the cat ears that came with her armor.

She twitched her tail and grabbed my hands. "We need to find a way to get her out of her intoxicated state."

Lucy gasped."I know! We'll get her a book!"

"Nee, nee, play with me, Neko-chan!" I pouted, tugging my hands from Erza. She had a tight grip.

The flapping of wings caught my attention. I looked up and saw a black cat with a white tip tail. He had long black wings. "Neko with wings?"

"Oy! Lily, get back here!"

Gajeel P.O.V.

I never expected to end up at the bar. Panther Lily said he wanted to come here to meet up with Happy. Something about planning the sky dragon's birthday. Or was it her cat?

Lily lurched forward and flew over the heads of people to where Happy was. He was with the infamous Salamander, munching on... marshmallows?

Suddenly a familiar scent hit me, one of ink and alcohol.

"Oy! Lily, get back here!"

Lily turned around and sat on my head. "What is it?"

"Tell me, do you see her?"

Lily scanned the crowd of warm bodies "Her? I've only got a vague description of that woman, how am I supposed to find her in the midst of- oh. Found her."

He pointed a claw to a short bluenette that I knew very well.

My eyes bulged when I saw what she was wearing. "W-what the hell is that?"

"I believe it's a dress." Lily answered.

"Shut up and go with Happy."

Lily left.

"There she is." he whispered. "That little Shrimp doesn't look like a shrimp."

Levy turned around and spotted him. She gasped then grinned. "HI MISTER!"

I looked around to see if who she was talking to was really me. When I looked back she was right in front of me. "What's with you? You're so jumpy."

"Um, uh, Levy, look I-"

She furrowed her brows and poked my chest. "How do you know my name, Mister! I never told you!"

Bunny girl noticed me in her search of where Levy had probably disappeared. The moment she saw me she grabbed Levy and pulled her behind. "What do you want, Gajeel?"

"I just came with Lily. Nothing serious. I had no idea that Shrimp was going to be here." I raised my hands as if to prove my innocence.

Some girl that had a barrel of beer in her arms noticed me. She became sober in an instant. "Oy, you better get out of here."

Titania must've sensed the fighting mood and appeared next to Lucy. "Stay away from Levy, Gajeel. She's not in her right state of mind and I won't let you take advantage of her."

"Neither will I!" Great. Salamander was in on it too. "I'm not going to let you hurt my nakama." A flame enveloped in his hands.

Levy squiggled between Bunny girl and Titania and stood in front of me. "Don't pick on Mister! He hasn't done anything wrong to any of us!"

Titania seemed taken a back. "You don't know who he is?" she asked cautiously.

She turned around and looked at me carefully. "Ah! Yeah I know who he is!" Levy tuned around and told everyone with a happy grin: "HE'S THE GUY THAT DELIVERS NEWSPAPERS TO OUR FRONT DOOR!"

The club fell silent. Then everyone burst into laughter.

I groaned. That stupid Shrimp. But she did save my life in a weird way, even if she didn't remember who I was.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, but kept a sharp eye on me.

"Mister, I actually think I've seen you elsewhere."

Her eyes started to water and her tiny fists rubbed the tears away. "You look like this really mean guy I met. His name's Gajeel Redfox. He saved my life. And he looked super heroic when he did it. Did you know that we ended up dating? Yup. It was pretty strange at first, since I was knew to all of this lovey dovey stuff. The only people I've ever come to care about is Jet, Droy and Lucy. I used to care about my parents, but they abandoned me." he tone became dark, "they said I was a burden, that I was nothing more that a useless tool after they had gotten all the money they needed."

Levy brightened up when she saw Bunny girl trying to take away the marshmallows from Salamander. "But ever since Lucy took care of me, I've opened my heart up a bit. She taught me how to love. It's too bad that Gajeel made me feel hate again. I don't think I can ever love after what he did to me. It hurts too much."

She looked up at me. "You look just like him, you know. You have piercings and red eyes and pretty black hair."

"Oy, I don't have pretty hair!"

She giggles and ran behind me, tugging on my black hair. "It's so soft, like feathers."

Levy got sad again and she hopped onto the bar stool, swinging around like it was some ride.

"I guess I just wish that he'd realized that I care about him." she got out of the serious mood when a purple haired barmaid said, "You probably should stop drinking, Levy."

Levy growled, her mood completely changing. "Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

The purple haired woman didn't seem scared one bit.

"Calm down, Levy." she said, placing her hand on Levy's shoulder. She shrugged her off. "Wee-Woo."

"Wee-Woo?" I turned to ask the girl what it was but she ran off to get something. She came back with a purplish-pink liquid. She started to pour some in a fresh shot glass, but Levy stopped her hand. She had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Wee-Woo... IN A YARD GLASS!"

Barmaid girl paled. "Uh, I'm not sure. Even though this is a light weight drink, that much could really damage your system.

One look from Levy and the barmaid girl had a yard glass in her hand within seconds. It certainly lived up to it's name. She started to pour the Wee-Woo in, making more after one foot was gone. Thankfully she didn't fill it to the brim.

"YOSH!" Levy howled, then chugged the entire yard glass full of this strange Wee-Woo drink down.

She set the glass down and started running in circles maxing plane sounds and flapping her arms up and down. "Look, look, I'm a plane!"

"I see that," I muttered, grabbing her waist and lifting her up and placing her on the bar stool. She gripped the corner of the black grantie countertop and begin spinning around extremely fast. The barstool was tipping.

I set my hands on either side of her bar stool, holding it in place, and looked her dead in the eye. "Levy, I'm taking you home!"

She slapped me and laughed lightly, hiccuping in between. "Don't be ridiculous! You have to go to first base, then second, then third! Then we can get married, silly!"

"No, I mean I'm taking you back to your house. In your state, anyone could drag you out of the club-"

"Like you're doing now?" Levy cut it with a smile.

I sighed. "Please, Levy, I'm doing this to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She hicupped. "Okay, but I trust you Mister, so you better not betray me or I'll smash you with Iron."

"And I'd eat the iron." I reasoned to myself. She must've heard it.

"Really? No way! That's so cool! Gajeel was able to eat iron. He's an iron dragon slayer, you know. And he's so hot! You should meet him, he's my-" Levy stopped, then laughed awkwardly. "What am I talking about, he doesn't care about me. He wants girls with big boobs and and a big ass. Sometimes I wonder why he even dated me."

I shrugged as we walked out of the club. She could barely stand on her own two feet so I gave her a piggy-back ride. "Maybe he was trying someone different."

She snorted. "Yeah, right, I'm just a sampler. Who's he gonna try next, a girl with big lips? All I have is a big brain."

"That didn't come out right. what I meant is maybe he's getting out of fantasy and facing reality. I don't think this Gajeel person would play around with other feelings. He sounds really rough, Maybe he's been through a lot and doesn't know how to love, just like you."

Levy set her chin on my shoulder. "Either way, I won't forgive him. Just like I haven't forgiven my parents."

"But they're gone," I pointed out, "And I'm-I mean, Gajeel, is still here, isn't he?"

She nodded. "I guess I'm just cautious. I don't want our relationship to end, to be honest. But I don't want to be with someone who's unfaithful to me.

"Maybe you should give him another chance. He might prove himself to be more than what you think."

I set her down in front of her house.

Her dress had hiked up a bit, showing more of her creamy thighs-NO! Stop it! CONTROL YOURSELF, GAJEEL! I inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay. I'll think about it. Thanks for dropping me home Mister. How did you know where I lived?"

"Newspaper boy here. And I'd think I'd remember where a pretty young lady like you would live."

She smiled and gave me a punch in my shoulder. I smiled back, but to be honest, it hurt like hell. Not the punch, but to see her so happy with another man. I mean, it was me, but she thought I was some other man. I had no idea how much I truly hurt her. In all honesty, I wasn't serious in the relationship we had. But I was somewhat conflicted after I left the hospital. I felt like going after Levy and begging on my knees for forgiveness. But my pride got to me.

I watched Levy walk in and close the door behind her after waving good-bye, then began walking back home. It started raining and thundering.

When I was three streets away from my house, I spotted Juvia talking to the stripper. I smiled. It was nice to see her happy. Juvia and I went to the same school since we were in kindergarten. i thought of her as a little sister. I went to TLC for several school semesters because people were bullying her. My freshman through Junior years were spent there. The first day of school, someone would insult her and I'd rip their tongues out. Literally, Since Juvia had lots off money, she'd bail me out of prison. But I'd still have to go to TLC during the school year. And from the information I had gotten from Juvia, I never once crossed path with Shrimp on the first day of each school year since I'd always beat someone up and put them in critcal condition if they insulted her.

I knew everyone before, like Stripper and Salamander, Titania as well. Once in a while they'd be sent in TLC for a week or so. Property damage or something. I met Bunny girl for the first time when she came by to drop lunch for Natsu, which was a lighter. She was dressed in a bunny suit and had the sky dragon and her Exceed chasing after her.

I got along with Titania more than I did with Gray and Natsu, but only because they wanted to fight all the time. I had grown respect for her. She was a very powerful woman.

"Gajeel-san?"

"I told you to call me Gajeel, Juvia."

She ignored me and continued to walk with me, holding her pink umbrella over both of us. The magic made the water dissipate within a five foot radius.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Stripper."

Juvia grinned. "You thought that Juvia and Gray-sama were dating? How sweet! Juvia is so happy!"

She looked like she was struck by one of Cupid's bow.

"He left to his house. He dropped Juvia off to her house. But Juvia saw you and decided to join in the midnight stroll."

We finally reached my house. I could tell Lily was there because I heard the faint whimpers. He was scared of lightning.

"Be careful on your way back." I called as Juvia skipped happily down the street.

I opened the door and got a face-full of cat fur. I pried Panther Lily off my face and set him down.

Thunder clapped once more and he latched himself in my hair.

"Damn cat," I grumbled, pouring him a glass of milk.

He took it, his ears flat against his head, and started chugging it down, like Levy.

Levy. Levy, Shrimp. Shrimp, Levy. I missed her, even though I wouldn't dare say it to her face. I missed her small body. I missed seeing her with her red glasses, which looked super sexy on her. I missed how she would kiss me. I missed holding her. I missed having her warmth next to me.

I sighed, thunking my head against the fridge, then putting back the milk.

"What am I going to do, Lily?"

The black Exceed merely wiped the milk off his muzzle. "The Island trip is next week. Since your in the same class, you'll be there. Too bad Juvia won't be there. There's an amusement water park of the island that they're going to. In fact, after they finish their project, the first place they're heading to is the water park. The Winter Formal is this week, so you can make amends with her there."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I talked to Happy. Could I have some more milk."

I left the milk out for him to finish, then showered. My phone vibrated, falling off the edge of my nightstand right as I came out of the shower.

I picked it up. It was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Bunny girl?"

"I got your number from Juvia. I want to thank you for dropping Levy back."

She ended the call before I could answer.

I saved her number. I was going to put bunny girl, but changed it to Lucy.

I was going to start changing. I was going to be the man that gets his thoughts and feelings straight before stepping out in the field. Because I don't think I can play with Levy's feelings anymore. I had to come out straight. No lies. I had to tell her thee truth about everything.

Including the incident with her friends...

* * *

Okay guys a few quick notes:

1.) the water park is the same as the one in Fairy Tail Ova 5

2.) send me some names of Japanese islands

3.) I have writers block

R&R please. :-)


	7. Forgiveness Is Earned

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who sent me names of the islands. It was a big help.

Chapter 7: Forgiveness Is Earned, Not Just Given

I was a NOT a man of my word. It was extremely hard trying to change my ways for Levy. The island trip was tomorrow and I still haven't gained Levy's trust.

Then I had the idea of what I could do. One time I had walking in early for their tutoring session and heard Levy's voice and Bun- no, Lucy's voice behind the circulation desk. Well more like behind it. They were hiding, from what I didn't know. Not yet.

"Hey Levy, why are you-whoa!"

Lucy had grabbed the collar of my button up and swung me over. "SHH!" she whisper-yelled.

Levy seemed hesitant to be near me, but chose to ignore me for the time being. "Are they gone?"

'They? Who's they? I thought.

"I think." Lucy breathed, peeking above the granite tabletop. Whoever they were looking for was gone because Lucy sighed and lifted herself and Levy up.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to be a goner. If Sting spotted me, I'd be in his Ferrari and out of town."

Levy lifted a book and they began to go back into their routine, not forgetting to shover me out of the circulation desk. I sat down on one of the tables and listened intently to their conversations until it was 5:00, the start of our tutoring session.

"Why haven't you told Natsu?"

Lucy blushed, "Well, I kind of like the attention."

Levy gaped. "Are you for real? Lu-chan, this guy is out to get you! What if it's cold and its rainy and you're lost and her corners you and rapes you, what then?"

The blonde scoffed and flung her hair over her shoulder. "I'll get Aquarius to beat him up."

"Didn't she say that she was going on a month long trip with Scorpio?" Levy put in.

Lucy growled. "That damned talking fish, all she ever does is blab about her boyfriend talking her on vacations and how I suck since Natsu never does."

"I heard boyfriend!" Natsu came in with Happy flying above him.

"And I heard fish!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snarled, flinging a book at him.

Natsu sat on top of the circulation desk, eyeing Gajeel. That is, until Levy pushed him off. "You know the rules Natsu. You too, Happy."

"Aye sir!"

The bell rang, signaling for all the detention students to head to their class.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu said with a grin. He hugged her and waved good-bye.

"See what I mean!" Lucy said, gesturing toward the Fire dragon slayer. "No kiss, just a hug. What am I- his best friend?"

"Well that's no excuse for you not telling Natsu about Sting."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about something. So what are you going to do with Rogue?"

I blinked. Wait. Rogue? I had a friend name Rogue. He was a Shadow dragon slayer. When we were younger I used to fight him, a lot like how Natsu fights with Gray. And like Erza, Juvia would be the one to break us up.

I stood up and glanced at Levy. She caught my eye, then looked at her books, blushing. "Whatever. Besides, if I wanted to, I could flirt with Rogue. He's kind of cute. His red eyes and black hair-"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist tightly. I wanted to pound the life out of Rogue. How dare he make the moves of Levy- his woman! 'Not anymore,' a voice whispered harshly in the back of his head. 'not since you cheated on her with that blond bitch.'

Suddenly the bird clock above on the the entrance of the library made tweeting sound. 5:00.

I grabbed Levy's hand and tugged her over the counter and into on of the chairs.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

And that had been the end of it. So one of the things to do in order to change was to beat the living crap out of Sting and Rogue...right?

The doorbell rang but Panther Lily beat me to it and flung the door open. He was surprised to see the Strip-Gray.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling on a gray wife-beater since I just came out of the shower.

"Juvia," he panted, his hands on his knees. "Have you seen her anywhere?"

My eyes widened and I glanced at Lily. If Rogue was in town, that meant that the rest of Phantom Lord was back in town. And that would mean they would want Element 4 back together, and me as well.

As if on cue an unknown member with the Phantom Lord emblem on his tuxedo burst through my wall. He had Juvia under his arm.

"Damn it, i just got that fixed!" I groaned, placing my hands on my head.

"Juvia is so glad to see you-"

The man covered her mouth with a damp cloth and she was knocked out like a light.

"What did you do to her!?" Gray snarled.

I sniffed the air and the chemicals hit me.

"Calm down, he gave her some chloroform. She should come around in a few hours."

"Gajeel Redfox, you are coming with me-"

He never got to finish because while he was dodging on of my iron fists, he was unprepared for Gray's lances of ice that rendering him unconcious.

"Get Juvia and take her to the safest place you know. I'll meet you in a second."

Gray nodded and lifted Juvia's limp body in his arms, the created and Ice Floor that led to where safety was. He was quick on the ice, rounding the corner of the block within a few seconds and out of sight.

I picked up the body of the guy, slapping his cheek repeatedly to wake him up.

"Lily, get me something other than milk."

The cat tossed me a bottle of Baileys Irish Cream. First I took a heavy drink, savoring the taste, then poured some into the guy's nose, covering his mouth. That got him up and running. The guy was sneezing Bailey's all over my checkered tiled floor.

I gripped his collar and suspending him high in the air. "Tell me what you are here for."

"Ga-Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser."

My hand went from his collar to his throat. "You're lying. There's more." I squeezed and he coughed and began wheezing, scratching at my arm. I turned it into iron.

"Answer. Me."

"Lucy He-Heartfilia and Lev-Levy McGarden."

My eyes filled with rage.

"What do you want from them?"

The man didn't speak. He was turning purple. I loosened my grip, then cleared off the coffee table before slamming his body down.

"Tell me what you want from them!"

"Hurt the slayer's lov-loved ones. That's all I kn-know! Honest! They ne-never told us anything m-more!"

He wasn't avoiding my eyes, which meant that he wasn't lying.

I pulled back and he gasped for air. "Do me a favor and patch up that wall. Lily will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything suspicious."

As if to prove that he could handle the guy, Panther Lily changed into a muscled cat taller than Gajeel with a humongous sword in case he needed to do extreme vegetable chopping. Or body part chopping.

I left them to do as they please and followed Gray's trail. Although the ice had melted, it left behind a dark patch, signaling where the ice once was before the water melted and soaked into the road.

I was kind of hoping that the trail would lead to Lucy and Levy's, but we went to the Salamander-no, NATSU's instead.

I invited myself in. Gray wasn't there, but Juvia was there, sleeping in a hammock. Natsu and Happy were there as well, eating saltine crackers. I was surprised to see Wendy and Carla sitting down with them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Waiting." Natsu seemed itchy and twitchy.

I looked to Wendy for an explanation. "Carla got an insight on the future. There are men going after Levy and Lucy."

If that was the case, then I didn't want to stick around. I headed to the door, but a certain dragon slayer blocked my way. "If I can't go save my Luce, theres no way I'm letting you get near Levy."

Juvia chose to wake up at the moment, distracting me from the fire dragon slayer. I walked to her side and held her hand. "What happened? You should have held them back, you're strong enough."

"They caught Juvia when she was at her weakness-dreaming about Gray-sama!"

I sighed and hit her head lightly. "Then you're weak all the time."

Juvia just smiled at me, then she peeked over and fainted.

I turned around to see Gray naked at the front door with Lucy and Levy over his shoulders.

Both Natsu and I took the girls and smashed our fists into Gray's face.

Wendy took the girls from us and began healing them. They had minuscule cuts all over their body.

"What happened?"

Gray rubbed the back of his head after her pulled on some borrowed underwear from Natsu. "Well, I sort of burst through their window since their front door was locked and nobody was answering. Those guys were already there, but I handled it. A nice chilly prison."

Levy moaned, her side flinging side to side. "My books!"

Natsu chuckled. "I'll go get them." he glanced at Lucy. "Do you want anything, Luce?"

"Gate keys..." Then both of the girls nodded off, unable to get anymore words out.

Natsu opened the door to leave, but ran into Titania, no Erza, and Mirajane.

"Girls are raiding my home," Natsu muttered, worming past them before running to Lucy and Levy's house.

When Erza saw me, she immediately got on guard, standing next to Levy. I chose to ignore that and kept near Juvia... who had magically appeared at Gray's side, making lovey-dovey faces.

Levy started to stir awake, her eyelids fluttering open. She was startled to see me.

"Gajeel?"

I stepped forward. "That's my name."

"What are you doing- actually never mind. I don't want to know."

That hurt me, but I was careful not to let it show.

"Rogue and Sting-they're back. Along with Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord?" Erza asking, crossing her arms.

"It's the school that Juvia and I went to when we were younger. The school was shut down because they were secretly doing tests on us."

"What's their goal? Why pick our school?" Lucy was awake now, with Mirajane by her side.

"It's because of Juvia and Gajeel." the water mage said sadly.

"Not only that, but they're after Levy and Lucy. They kind of think that me and you are dating because of our sessions. I'll confront them about it and they'll leave you alone"

Levy nodded, but something in her eyes told me that she WANTED to keep the lie that they were dating. That she was his girlfriend. But I just brushed it off as a flicker of light in her golden brown eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt my nakama." Natsu growled, fire pooling around his body.

"What I want to know is how Juvia got knocked out. She is powerful from what I've seen." Lisanna muttered, running her hand through her short white hair.

"Well, from what she told me, She was imagining me and her tomorrow at the waterpark." Gray said, a light blush on his face while Juvia made kissy faces at him.

"Ah, that's reasonable." Erza nodded.

My eyebrow twitched. That damned woman.

Erza's head jerked up. "Laxus."

"Laxus?"

Suddenly Natsu crashed through his own roof with a handful of books and Lucy's gate keys. "Oy! Fight me properly, Laxus! Don't just kick me!"

All that? From a single KICK? This Laxus person must be strong.

"Enough of your games, Natsu. The Old Man sent to the Academy."

I looked above and saw a buff teenager with blonde hair and lightning scar on his right eye. He was wearing loose dark jeans and a tight black shirt.

He was turning to leave, but Mirajane called out to him. "Is it about Phantom Lord?"

In under a second he was in front of her. "How did you know that, barmaid?"

"I became S Class after you left."

They way she said "left" was like she was saying her broke up with her or something. I was also wondering about this S class thing.

"What's S class?" I asked Juvia.

"Student Council Class. Really advanced mages. A few people get picked for a test. If they pass, they get to be S Class. If they fail, they can try again."

"Oh. That's interesting."

"Fine. I'll stay with you Fairy wimps." Laxus muttered, crossing his arms.

Natsu had gotten a nasty scratch on his back when he fell through his own roof, so Mirajane moved closer to him so she could patch him up, but the blonde pulled her back. "You stay by my side. Natsu will heal soon enough."

Erza sighed and changed into her nurse armor. If you could even call that armor.

She tried wrapping Natsu, but he ended up looking like a zombie.

"Nice job with the Halloween costume, Titania." I could never bring myself to call her Erza. That name was going to stick.

To my surprise, she gave me a small smile. Her smile grew as she spotted someone outside of Natsu's open door.

"Principal Makarov!"

"Teacher!" Natsu yelled.

"Old Man." Laxus murmured, nodding at his grandfather.

"What are you all waiting for? We have to get going! All of the other classes have already gone to their Islands!"

Lucy blinked. "What? I thought it was tomorrow!"

His eyebrow twitched. "Of course this group would be so stupid as to forget that we changed the date to today."

"But we're currently under attack!" Erza reasoned.

"They won't be here for a while. Now come. We must head to the docks. The boat has been waiting for nearly 3 hours for you guys."

"But we have to pack!" Levy said.

She was right. There was no way I was going to let her swim in her underwear.

Speaking of underwear, Cana walked in with a bottle of sake and a deck of cards in her hand. She wore. . . her underwear.

"What kind of clothing is that?" Lisanna said.

Cana shrugged, taking another swig from her flask at her hip. "I couldn't find my swimsuit."

"Right then. Let's go." The principal pushed us out of the door.

Natsu picked up Lucy since she was injured. She gave him a big smile and kissed his cheek.

I wasn't sure who was going to pick Levy up. Gray moved to get her, but thought against it since he had Juvia.

So I guess I was the only one. Not that I was complaining.

She was walking a few feet, slower than everyone else, who were several yards away. I walked beside her.

"You want me to pick you up?"

She scoffed. "No way. I don't need your help. I can manage by myself perfectly fine."

Levy's P.O.V.

Who am I kidding- I so needed Gajeel's help. Call it a woman's pride when I said that I didn't need it. Gajeel must've read my face because he let out an annoyed sigh and swooped me up in his arms, catching up to the others. The walk wasn't that far. I could see the mast of the ship.

I remembered last night, unlike most people when they get drunk. I remembered how he didn't take advantage of me. Not once. He was nice and he walked her home, well actually gave her a piggy-back ride home.

Second chances, huh? He had to earn that second chance. There's no way I'm going to open up until he proves himself.

*2 and a half hours later*

After Cana, Lucy was the first to give in. We were on the ship, spread out with traditional fans adding coolness from the heat that was burning us up.

Lucy slouched in her chair, her head tilted back. She had stripped down to her underwear and was sitting in between Cana and Erza.

"It's hot." Lucy moaned.

A majority of the people on the ship were crowding Juvia and Gray, begging for water and ice. Some people even choose to be frozen in ice with only their head and their limbs sticking out.

I was reading a book that Mirajane took with her. Panther Lily was in my lap, reading with me as well. Halfway to the ship, he had came and sat on Gajeel's head, saying something about beating up the beat guy with a carton of milk.

Not even the heat could distract me. It was getting to the good part, the climax of the story. It was all up to him, if he accepted of declined the marriage proposal... and he said-

"Oy Levy, make some Lemonade."

Her concentration snapped and she looked down at Gajeel. He was sitting on the floor between her legs, his head resting on the edge of her seat.

"No." I snapped.

"Find a way to get rid of this heat."

I examined him. Something that would attract heat.

"Well for one, take off your shirt."

He smirked at me. "Didn't know you were that willing-"

"Dark colors attract heat, stupid."

Gajeel gripped the back of his wife beater and pulled it off. His tanned skin was smooth and tightly stretched over his muscles that rippled with the movement. He balled up his shirt, his muscles flexing once more, then set it down in front of him.

"I still feel hot."

I turned to Lucy. "Lu-chan, can I borrow an elastic?"

She plucked a red one from her finger and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

She groaned in response.

"What are you doing, Shrimp?"

"I'm braiding your hair."

He seemed a little hesitant, but went along with it. Alright. Go ahead."

I started making a French braid, but then realized it would look to girly, so I just made a regular braid instead. I tied the red elastic around the last two inches of hair the I couldn't braid. All done.

He seemed pleased. "Much less heat. I'm hungry now."

I rolled my eyes and gave him some Iron. "Eat quick. Or it might heat up."

I didn't have to say that twice. He chomped down quickly, giving me a happy grin.

"Gray, put your clothes on!" Lucy yelled, flinging what looked to be Happy right at him.

And back to the usual once more. Natsu yelling at Lucy not to look, Happy exclaimed that Lucy "lllliikes" him and Carla telling Happy that he was ridiculous when he offered her some heated fish.

The ship was pulling to a stop and my eyes were drawn to where Laxus and Mirajane were standing, right at the front near the mast of the ship. I could faintly see them holding hands.

The Principal was at the top of the ship, yelling down to us. "Okay, there are gift shops there so you can buy swimsuits. I believe that they're fairy cheap. Now go play and enjoy yourselves. You can do the assignment when you come back."

And with that, he kicked us out and onto the sand. I looked at the sign that was lazy plunged into the dirt near a path. "Welcome to Kyushu."

Natsu grinned, taking Lucy's hand. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled with his fist in the air.

* * *

I am so sorry that it took so long. I've been super this chapter will be enough for you. It might be a while until I've updated. I also have a story on Wattpad called Once Upon A Time. The cover is with Gray and Juvia and their water castle, but it's not about them. Tottaly different characters. Read it please. I'm senrishiki10 on wattpad.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	8. Truth In A Relationship Is Good

Chapter 8:

Truth In A Relationship Is Good

Panther Lily made himself comfortable in my arms as we were walking to the waterpark a couple miles from here.

"Laxus, what's the plan?" Erza asked, walking next to Mirajane.

He spoke loud enough so everyone could hear. "The Old Man said we can stay the night at the resort. They know we're coming so our rooms will be free. Talk to Mirajane for sleeping arrangements. We all meet at the Gift shop and nine sharp. Understood." he didn't listen for an answer and continued to talk to Mirajane about stuff that happened to him while he was away. I smiled when I saw them hold hands. It's been forever since I've seen Laxus so nice to Mirajane.

"Juvia, aren't you in the other class?" Panther Lily asked.

She glared at Panther Lily. "Shh! If the principal found out, then Juvia will not be able to be with Gray at the waterpark!"

The black Exceed simply sighed and looked forward where Gajeel was.

"Are you going to sulk the whole time, Gajeel?"

He glanced back at us and growled. "Leave me alone. It's all Levy's fault."

"You're unbelievable! Who was the one who told you not to touch that flower? Me! And yet you go on and poke that flower! The Midnight Shade shoots darts, I told you that! So don't blame this on me."

"Eh just shut it Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled, plucking another one of the darts from his shoulder. Droplets of blood decorated his arm. The sweat from the heat rolled down his body, collecting the blood and making a strange red tattoo.

Gray, in only his underwear, was speaking to Erza about the Phantom Lord stuff that was going on.

"We'll worry about that later. I'm sure the principal with have a plan for us when we come back."

If Erza was confident, that meant we could relax and enjoy ourselves.

"We're here." Lisanna said.

Sure enough there were people at the entrance.

"Dokidoki Ryuzetsu Land?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu was up ahead at the ticket booth... which was destroyed.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

I winced. He was going to pay for that in some horrifying way.

We caught up to them soon enough.

"Here. Put these around you wrist." Natsu said.

He handed us green bracelets. The Exceeds got pink.

"Right. So now we just go and have fun!" Natsu grinned.

He turned to run off, but Lucy and Erza grabbed him by the collar. "Not so fast," Erza said. "You still need to buy a swimsuit."

"But I didn't bring any!"

Erza requipped into a black swimsuit.

"Would you like this one?"

Natsu rapidly shook his head.

Gray sighed. "Well what do we do if we don't have any money?"

I pulled out a few dollars. "Well I got some money so I'm ditching you guys."

I turned and left them, heading toward the gift shop.

Gajeel followed after me with Panther Lily.

"Ooh, this one is pretty." I lifted a green and yellow striped bikini with bows.

Gajeel snorted and held up another one to my body, then growled, flinging it away carelessly.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up from a rack of one-pieces (no pun intended). "What do you think? I'm helping you find a swimsuit.

I twitched, slightly annoyed, and slightly...pleased. Just a little. "I don't need your help."

"Sure." he muttered, more concentrated on finding a swimsuit for me rather than one for himself.

He picked another one and snickered, holding it against my body.

"What the hell, Gajeel? THIS IS JUST STRINGS!"

He laughed, patting me head. "I'm sure you would look delectable in it."

Before, I would've blushed, feeling uncomfortable, but now I was okay with it. He was just teasing me.

I plucked a purple one off the rack. It was another two piece. It look fairly nice and had lots of frills here and there.

Gajeel saw it and shook his head. "That's way too Juvia for you."

I nodded in agreement, putting it back.

Panther Lily came back with a red and white bikini. "How about this, Levy?"

I liked it. It had stripes, and I liked stripes. It was a halter neck as well with white frills along the "V" of the top. I looked for the dressing room and tried it out over my underwear. It looked pretty good. And it was my size.

When I came out, I saw Gajeel buying a pair of black swim trunks.

He looked at me and fell down with a nosebleed.

"It looks nice, Levy." Lily complemented, helping Gajeel get to his feet.

Gajeel went to go change and Levy did the same. She bought the swimsuit, changing into it again.

"200 yen is way too much for a swimsuit," I murmured, waiting outside the gift shop with Panther Lily.

"It is to be expected. They want to make money off tourists." he sat down in my lap, sipping on kiwi juice. I bought him some since he had never tried it. Apparently they didn't have kiwis in Edolas.

"Oy, where are those brats-oh. Here you are." Gajeel came out and glanced at the waterpark. I could spot a few of our class mates here and there.

"How about we hit the pool?" He suggested, taking his hair out of the braid since we were going to submerged in cold water.

"Sure."

And thus, here we were, making faces at each other underwater. Panther Lily preferred to stay away from the water. It wasn't that he was scared, he just didn't want to slip on accident and get kiwi juice in the pool.

I spotted Natsu running here, Lucy behind him.

"Natsu! Don't run!"

He slipped and fell right into the deep end of the peanut shaped pool.

He didn't surface for a second and Lucy stood at the edge, worried.

Then his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle flinging her into the water.

I giggled. They were just so adorable sometimes.

Gajeel looked at me, then back at Natsu.

"Hey Salamander! Let's fight!"

He seemed hesitant at first, but then Gajeel picked me up and set me on his shoulders.

Natsu grinned. "You mean, let our girls fight!" He got Lucy on his shoulders.

Happy handed the girls pool noodles.

"3...2...1!" Panther Lily said.

Lucy made the first move, swiping at me with her yellow noodle. Gajeel sidestepped and I wobbled dangerously. He kept his grip on my ankles, holding my legs tightly against his chest.

I swung the noodle at Natsu, brushing it gently against his chest. He burst out in a fit of laughter, his grip on Lucy's slipping. They both went under.

I smiled pushed off of Gajeel and dipped myself in the water.

Gajeel P.O.V.

Her head went under a few inches, then she resurfaced, just her head above water. Her blue hair fanned around her, like a beautiful blue halo. Her golden brown eyes looked deep into his. Her hands came to rest on my lower abdomen, feeling my abs. My eyes shut tight.

"Levy," shit. My voice was hoarse, my breath shortening.

"What is it?" her voice was teasing, sexy even. That little vixen.

"Kiss me." I demanded, grabbed her hair and tugging her up. I was patient with her. I wasn't forceful. I wasn't trying to make any moves on her. But FUCK. THIS. SHIT. If she kept this up, I couldn't guarantee she'd leave this waterpark as a virgin.

Her cute lips pressed against my jaw, "Make me."

Oh I would've. Believe me when I say that I would've kissed those delectable lips until they were swollen. BUT- there was always someone there to mess it up, such as Panther Lily colliding with Happy in mid-air and the kiwi juice falling all over us.

"A major turn-off." I muttered, wringing kiwi juice from my hair.

Levy laughed and scooped some kiwi juice from my cheek and licked it. "Tastes good."

I growled and picked her up, taking her to one of the showers nearby. We both rinsed off under the same shower since little kids were hogging up the other seven.

I smirked when I saw trace of kiwi juice in her bikini top. She looked to where my eyes where and her cheeks flamed. "Stop looking, you pervert."

Backing her up against the 3 walled stall, I grinned down at her. "You can wash it away. I'll block anyone from seeing it- but I get to see it."

"Shut up." she turned around and fiddled with her bikini top. When she done, she turned around and grabbed some fake sand from outside of the stalls and smeared some on my chest. Levy turned around to leave, but I pulled her back.

"Clean up your mess," I teased, facing the shower head. Since she was short, the water hit my chest lightly. All she had to do wipe it away.

I gripped her hands and placed it on my shoulders. "Go on,"

She hesitantly ran her hands up and down my chest. I groaned, gripping her waist tightly.

"Almost done, Shrimp?"

She bit her lip in response. My mind went into overdrive.

"Don't bit your lip." I snarled, cupping her chin.

Levy seemed startled, "What why?"

"Not when I can do it for you."

Wordlessly, I claimed her lips, her sweet taste driving me insane.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth, tasting her once more. Fuck. How could I have been so stupid. I needed this. I needed HER.

"Ah! Look! That guy is eating the lady's face!"

I pulled back and growling at the little kid and his friends. "Scram! Bunch of nosy brats."

When I turned back, Levy had a small smile. "No more eating my face until we get to the resort, okay?"

I groaned followed Levy out of the shower stall. Natsu and Lucy were sitting under a shack eating hamburgers.

"They didn't hear the plan since they went ahead, right?"

I nodded. "Might as well tell them."

Levy sat down next to Lucy and told her about everything while I got us some drinks and silverware.

I handed her the kiwi juice and sat across her on the picnic like bench.

I chomped down on the silverware, glancing around. I spotted Gray and Juvia holding hands. Some guy with white hair came over and starting fawning over Juvia, who seemed surprised with the attention. I smiled. It was comforting to know that she was okay.

"Gajeel? Hey, Gajeel? Do you want to go to the aquarium?" Levy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever."

The walk to the aquarium wasn't that far, just a feet couple hundred feet.

I could tell she was was getting tired after a few yards had passed. The heat was starting to get to her. So instead of offering to give her a piggy-back ride, I shoved her into the pool that was close by.

She shrieked and came to the surface, glaring at me. Yup. She wouldn't be tired for a while. I helped her out. "If you start getting tired, then I'll be forced to carry you-over my shoulder."

Levy took the elastic which I had given to her when I took my hair out of the braid and tied her hair up into a ponytail, save her bangs. "What's so wrong with that?"

I leaned down and whispered hotly, "I don't think I'll be able to control myself with that hot little body of yours pressed against me-"

She face-palmed me. "I think I've heard enough." Despite her actions, she was blushing. "Let's just go."

Needless to say, we were surprised to see the Exceeds and Wendy at the aquarium.

Carla and Wendy took Levy to some other part of the aquarium while I was stuck with Happy and Lily.

"They look so delicious."

I pulled Happy away from the glass and past the railing.

"Don't go past that. Read first, you stupid cat."

"You sound like Lucy," Lily commented, looking at huge fish with sharp teeth.

"This is so boring." I muttered. "All we're doing is watching fish swim."

Lily raised and eyebrow. "I don't think that you'd say the same thing if your were with Levy."

"Try me," I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms. He was right. I probably wouldn't say the same thing. But that would only be because I would be checking out that tight ass of hers-

"GAJEEL! COME LOOK!" Levy screamed.

I jogged to where he voice was. Purple lights hung here and there. This was a different section of the aquarium. The smalls tanks placed in random order had glow in the dark fish. The carpet that was twisting and turning in between the tanks was a bright purple, showing up brightly agains the blackness around it.

I couldn't see Carla and Wendy anywhere, but their fresh scent said that they were here.

Levy's hand seeked out mine. She gripped it tightly and pulled me along to see the fish. She seemed to love the green and yellow ones at the end. I like them too, but only because those were the only ones that Levy would bend down to see and I'd get the perfect view of her ass.

"Hey Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

"When we get back, can you buy me a glow-in-the-dark fish?"

I scratched my head. "I don't think they have those in the local pet store."

I glanced at the tank, then around us. "I know- why don't we just steal one of these fishes."

"Are you serious? No way! Forget I asked, lets go."

We made our way back only to see Carla and Wendy looking worriedly at the vertical cylinder fish tank. I glanced at it an my eyes nearly bulged out. Happy and Lily were in there.

Twenty minutes later and a harsh scolding from Carla, we were making our way to one of the slides.

"Love Love Slide?" I read out loud as we stood in line.

Levy blushed. "Do you want to go on it?"

I shrugged, "Whatever."

Her face fell. "If you don't want to do it, then just say so. I'm not going to force you to-"

I kissed her gently, effectively shutting her up. "You talk to much. If I didn't want to go, I'd say so. Now come on. We're next."

There were three slides for the ride, all were huge, going all the way to the other end of the park, which was several miles. They all passed each other at some point and led to a large pool that was sectioned off with three large holes. You had to swim threw the holes to get to the other side, which was a beach.

"A lot of magic must've been put in to create this," I muttered to Levy, who was standing on my feet, our hands interlocked. Everytime the line moved, I'd walk up based on her instructions. She thought it was fun. I didn't think the same way since her ass was pressed against my crotch and I couldn't do a thing.

A fat old lady with a uniform and a lanyard blew the whistle, signalling us to step in. Carla and Wendy went one the one left to us, Happy and Lily (don't ask how) went on the one right of us.

"Remember to hold your partner tight, this is the Love Love Slide after all!" she said in a monotone voice. I think she lost the enthusiasm long before she started to work here.

I placed Levy in front of me, in between my legs and pulled her tight against my body as the fat lady pulled down the lever. And just like that we were off. I had to admit- it was fun.

Unlike most girls, Levy didn't scream her lungs out the entire way, only when we had steep drops, meant for the couples to hold each other tighter.

Couples, huh? I guess it kind of went unspoken. We were definitely together again. And this time I wouldn't let her slip from my grasp.

The ride ended quickly and we swam through the hole and out to the surface, Wendy and the Exceeds were already at shore, drying off.

I glanced at the Big Ben Waterslide. It was a fake Big Ben, from the UK or the States. Whichever place had "London" in it. Twisting around it was a waterslide. It also showed the time, which was seven thirty.

Levy was already ahead, swimming closer to shore.

I joined her, "We have two more hours? What do you want to do?"

Levy, finally being able to stand in the water, started walking to shore.

"Um, I don't really know. Want to get some ice-cream?"

I nodded as she handed me I towel. I rubbed my hair and let the towel hang around my neck.

"Chocolate, vanilla, or other?" she asked, looking for what I assumed to be her non existent wallet. She looked up at me in shock. "I left my wallet back at the gift shop."

Thankfully I had bought a swimsuit with waterproof pockets. I pulled out her panda bear wallet. In my other pocket was my money.

She grinned. "Thanks. But what about my clothes?"

I looked at her. "I don't have that big of pockets!"

Levy rolled her eyes, paying for the ice-cream. She got me chocolate ice-cream, just like hers.

We sat down in foldable plastic chair under a blue umbrella watching little kids play. I figured that know was a good time to drop the bomb.

I took a deep breath. "Look, Levy, about your friends. Jet, Droy and Elfman, it's all-"

"I know."

My eyes widened and she looked at me. She wasn't angry or sad. She was...forgiving.

"Hurt flashed across your eyes when I said 'who would do this to them'. I was unsure at first, but then Juvia told me why I never saw you the past four years you've been here. You're just overprotective. You mistook their actions as forceful and threatening."

She got up and stretched. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. But I won't EVER forget what you did to my friends."

I gulped. Part of me wanted to run away and part of me wanted to kiss the ground she was walking on.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug. Her tiny arms circled my waist before she pulled back. "Now lets go see if my clothes are still at the gift shop."

The gift shop was on the other side, so we had lots of walking to do.

By the time we reached there, it was a quarter to nine.

"Excuse me, have you see an blue skirt and and an orange tank top?"

The lady went in the back and brought out her clothes which were in the bag. "We were wondering when you'd be back."

Levy smiled. "Sorry. Thank you."

A few people had started to show up.

Laxus and Mirajane were the first, then Natsu and Lucy. Erza came back with a guy who had blue hair and a red tattoo along the ride side of his face.

Natsu came with Lucy, arguing on the sleeping arrangements.

Lisanna came back with Wendy and Carla.

After a while everyone was here and Mirajane got out a light pen that she said she borrowed from Reedus and began to write out the sleeping arrangements, Every one was paired up together (boy and girl) except for the exceeds, who all slept in one room and Wendy and Lisanna, who shared a room.

Levy and I were the only ones left. Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable. They didn't know that were were back together.

"I'll sleep with Levy. I'm sure Mystogan will be alright with Gajeel." Erza volunteered.

Too my surprise, the Shrimp spoke against it. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Everyone was shocked, but a wicked grin appeared on Mirajane's face. "Okay then. Whatever you say, Levy-chan."

Everyone got handed their room key and we walked to the resort. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

All right guys so here's another one. I'll be gone for a week (In Atlanta) so it'll be a while until I update. There was a lack of GaLe in the last chapter so I gave you some in this one. Also; let me know if you want a descriptive lemon in this story. Or maybe more than one. XD so anyways see you next time.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	9. Cats and Kittens

Chapter 9:

No Matter How Much Cats Fight, There Always Seem

To Be Plenty of Kittens

Today was one of those days that I wanted to grab a vase and smash it on the floor, then spend the rest of the time gluing it back together to calm myself down.

As soon as Gajeel and I got into our room, the first thing I noticed is that we only had ONE BED.

Mirajane just gave us a knowing smile.

I resisted the urge to pull one of the delicate paintings off the wall and chuck it at her head as she walked to her room, which was at the other end.

Fairy Tail Academy had the entire seventh floor as well as the pool that was at the rooftop. Every room had a balcony and an exit every five rooms down as well as an entrance to the center of the floor, which had a bar and a dance-floor. A small casino was there as well as an arcade. It was like a mini park without the roller-coasters and with AC.

The moment we walked it, Gajeel started stripping.

I raised my hand to block my eyes. "Please don't tell me you're taking lessons from Gray."

He chuckled. "Calm down. I just took off my shirt."

While we were in the lobby (for several hours) it began to become really cold so most of us had boughten something to throw over to keep us warm.

Gajeel just bought a long sleeved T-Shirt that read "Dokidoki Ryuzetsu Land 2013."

I ended up getting a black oversized hoodie that Gajeel bought for me. He kept on mumbling about people staring at what was "his".

"I call the shower first!" I exclaimed as he headed toward it.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I was here first."

I tilted my chin up a fraction. "Well I'm am a girl."

He snorted. "So? That doesn't exactly give you brownie points, Shrimp."

Suddenly he gave me a lecherous look. "I know. How about we take a shower together?"

"We've done that already. At the park."

He smirked. "Then you should be comfortable with it. Of course, this time you'll be in your birthday suit instead of your swimsuit."

I opened the door of the bathroom, glancing around. He followed me.

"Jacuzzi." I stated, turning around.

He blinked, then grinned slowly. "It's pretty cramped for the two of us. You know you're gonna have to put your back against mine."

"We've done that as well. On that Love Love Slide."

"You have an answer for everything."

"They don't call me bookworm for nothing."

Gajeel picked me up and set me on the edge of the sink, his hands resting on either side of me. "How about we do this later. Lucy wanted to talk to you at the rooftop pool, right?"

I nodded. She figured that I was dating Gajeel again when I had his hand in mine while we were walking to the resort and she wanted to know what exactly made me date him again.

He leaned forward, kissing my temple. "Well you better get going."

"What about you?"

"Natsu and Gray want to try and beat me at the Arcade games."

I passed through the bar, spotting Cana drinking with some guy with long black hair. I blinked. Wait, I don't remember Cana going on the boat.

I walked up to her and she spotted me. "Hey Levy!"

"Hi Cana. How did you get here?"

She hiccuped and the guy with long black hair tied up put his arms around her. "Please, my dad is Professor Gildarts, and you know he couldn't resist being the first to see chicks in bikinis. I got here yesterday."

I smiled. Of course. That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Levy! Don't tell me you were gonna ditch me to drink with Cana and Bacchus!"

Lucy was by my side, glaring at Bacchus, but in playful way. "You weirdo. You said I needed to be more 'wild' and pulled off my bikini top!"

Cana lifted the empty mug and gave the guy named Bacchus and good thunk. "Don't be tearing off my friends' bikini top, understood!"

He nodded, rubbing his head.

Lucy pulled me away and onto the rooftop.

She had already taken a shower, so she just let her legs dangle in the water. No one was here except for the Exceeds and themselves.

I dipped a toe in the water. It was fairly warm. As I gripped the ladder and lowered myself into the water, I was bombarded by questions.

I swam around with no certain stroke, waiting for her to finish her questions.

"-and lastly, did you know you look like a turtle right now?"

I looked at her with a calm, sarcastic face. "Yes. Yes I did."

I took a deep breath and made bubbles underwater before I answered her questions.

"Yes; he earned my forgiveness. And no; we did not 'do it' in the pool or anywhere else in the waterpark."

"Eh? That's only two of my questions."

"Those were the only ones that were relevant."

She tied her hair into pig tails. "So tell me how he earned your forgiveness."

"Well, it has two parts. Three actually."

My best friend raised her eyebrows. "Pray tell."

"All right. Part 1: Remember when I was drunk? Yeah well, I had every memory of what happened that night. Gajeel didn't take advantage of me. In fact, he gave me a piggy-back ride home and made sure I was in the house before he left. When he was talking about our relationship (despite knowing that I was talking about him) he didn't say that he was-well, himself. He gave me insight on what he felt about what happened at the hospital. And this time around, I think he actually cares."

"Just for proof's sake, tell me what you think the nastiest word is."

"Peanut butter."

"Uh huh. And who did you think Gajeel was when you first saw him?"

I coughed uncomfortably. "I thought he was the guy who delivered newspapers to my front door."

She scanned my eyes. "Okay. That's good enough proof for me. Next part."

"Alright. Later that night while you left to go help Natsu move in some furniture with Gray, Juvia came over. She told me about the Gajeel, his past and why he did all of those things. He's just afraid of losing people. He's scared of making friends because he doesn't want them to get hurt, like how Juvia herself used to get bullied. Gajeel was the one who hurrt Jet, Droy, and Elfman. But only because he didn't trust them. He thought of them as a threat. He didn't take anyone seriously, so when I started crying about who would do something like this to my friends, he felt hurt and took it out on the blonde bimbo."

Lucy sighed. "I understand where your coming from. I had the same problem with Natsu when he became my boyfriend. Before, he didn't care if I looked or didn't looked when Gray stripped, but now he pummels Gray everytime we're all in the same room. It's just Dragon Slayer instincts. I read up on it a while ago."

"Now this part's short. That time you and I were fighting with pool noodles? Usually Gajeel doesn't interact with you guys unless he has to, but this time he asked Natsu to use us as noodle fighters. Lu-chan, he's trying to change. He's trying to be everyone's friend and get along because he misses me. At least that's what Juvia says. But I believe her."

Lucy nodded. "Yup. Natsu and I went to go grab a bite because you guys were totally having some hot eye smex."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I was just overcome by this urge to touch him. Some kids said he was eating my face when we kissed under the showers to get the kiwi juice off us."

Levy gaped. "Seriously? You guys kissed?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. Not that it was embarrasing, but because I knew what was going to come next.

"Tongue or no tongue?"

"LU-CHAN!"

"Levy-chan!" she gave me jazz hands, mocking me. "C'mon. You can tell me."

I pulled myself up next to her and squeezed the water from my blue hair.

"With." I whispered.

"Excuse, what did you say?" Lucy cupped her ear and leaned forward.

"WITH!" I yelled.

The Exceeds glanced at us, then came flying over.

"Are you okay, Levy?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Lily. So how was your day at the waterpark?"

Carla answered instead. "This one kept going on about fish," she gestured to Happy, who had drool coming from the right corner of his mouth. Lucy grabbed him and flung him into the water. "and this one wouldn't stop about getting kiwi juice!"

"Their kiwi juice is nice." Lily defended.

I smiled. "It sure is."

Lucy was still hung up on me getting back together with Gajeel. "Aw man. So all my evil plans to make him suffer-all gone down the drain."

"Yup. Sorry about that. Next time I'll notify you when I get back together with my exes."

Erza opened the door to the rooftop, glancing around before resting eyes on the small group.

"Lucy, Natsu wants to see you about something. He seems pretty angry. Levy, you too."

I got up and joined everyone who was forming a circle around the arcade.

It was Gajeel and Natsu...with Sting and Rogue?!

Sting noticed Lucy and came ``forward, rushing toward her. He took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her wrist. "Hello there, dear Lucy."

"Don't touch my Luce!" Natsu roared, gripping Sting by his collar and flinging him to the side. Thankfully he didn't hit walls, otherwise he'd be out of the building and falling down seven stories.

Rogue took a step near me, but Gajeel's Iron Fist collided with his face, sending him sprawling. Suddenly I was reminded of the day he saved me from those weirdos who were going to sell my insides.

"C'mon Levy," he muttered, standing beside me. "Get some skills and defend yourself. I'm not always going to be there, you know."

Just to annoy him I said, "Wouldn't count on it."

To my surprise he stopping glaring at Rogue and glared at me. "What's wrong with you, can't take a joke?"

"What's wrong with you! You practically called me weak."

"WHAT? When did I ever call you weak?"

"You might as well have said it with the whole 'get some skills' and 'I won't be there all the time' shit!"

Rogue opened his mouth to say something, but I just threw a penny that was on the ground at his face, startling him. "Don't even say anything, Rogue!"

Gajeel straightened up to his full height. "If you're so tough, try and beat Rogue. But don't worry, I'll save your ass-but only because you're mine."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. You want toughness? I'll give you toughness."

He seemed hesitant, like he hadn't expected me to say that.

I walked up to Rogue. "Go ahead. Punch me. Try to knock me out. I know that all you want to do is actually kill me."

My words broke through the fake Rogue and the true one came out. He let out and exhausted yet relieved sigh, gestured to my chest in annoyance. "Thank god. I thought I had to keep pretending to like a small-breasted woman like yo-"

I gripped his arm and and gave a sharp kick at his kneecaps and he flew over me and into the ground. Twisting his arm sharply with my foot on the small of his back, "You just got your ass handed to you by a small-breasted woman." I hissed.

"-monster boobed chick-"

Lucy snapped out her whip and swung him into the ground. "Why you little! This 'monster boobed woman' can kick your ass!"

Over my shoulder I spotted Gajeel and Natsu giving each other grins like stupid idiots.

"We should totally put our girlfriends in a fight." Natsu said. "My Luce would DEMOLISH Levy."

Gajeel scoffed. "Please, Shrimp can kick Bunny girl's ass anyday. Unlike Lucy, Levy used hand to hand combat while Lucy used a weapon, yet both had an equal amount of damage. My chick is stronger that your's!"

I glanced at Lucy in shock as money shuffled in between peoples hands... they were making bets on them!

"Unbelievable!" I snarled, flinging the same penny at Gajeel, who caught in his mouth like it was some Scooby-snack.

I stalked back to our room and sat down in the Jacuzzi, tossing a whole bunch of rose scented bath beads in the water. I didn't care if I was still in my swimsuit. I began making faces in the water with the bubbles, trying to distract myself.

The door to the Jacuzzi opened slightly and thankfully Gajeel was still in his trunks. "Hey there Shrimp."

I grumbled incoherent words and twirled my finger on the surface of the water.

Gajeel sighed and lifted me up, then sat down and placed me in between his legs, pulling me flush against his body. "Relax."

I sighed and let my muscles loose, letting his fingers work magic upon my shoulders and my neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betted on you."

"Damn right, I'm not some possession."

"HOWEVER, you are mine. So I'll place bets on you every once in while when I'm confident you'll win."

I sighed and pulled my knees closer to my chest and Gajeel moved his thumbs down the bumps in my spine. He made me lean forwards as he continued his massage. I felt totally relaxed now. But that was a bad thing, because my arms felt like jelly.

"Okay, that's enough," I shrugged myself from Gajeel's warm large hands.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, trapping my arms to my chest, then pulled me even tighter against him, until it felt like nothing-not even water-was between our bodies.

Gajeel nipped on my collarbone and my neck, suckling gently.

I moaned, my eyes rolling back. The things this insufferably hot dragon slayer did to me.

"Since when did you decide what's enough?"

I glared at him, but it came out less as a threatening look than I planned because he chuckled and kissed me.

"You're so cute when you're angry. With the whole pouty lips and concentrated look." he teased, feathering kisses on my cheeks, my lips, and my neck.

"Let go of me, Gajeel!"

He blinked at my rather harsh tone. "What? Why?"

"Be-because I feel hot."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like I'm burning up."

He thunked foreheads with me, his red eyes taking in my features.

"You're right. Your cheeks redder than usual, as well as your nose. Your breath has become shorter."

I was surprise when Gajeel stood up abruptly and wrapped me in a fluffy towel.

He left, closing the bathroom door behind him. After a few minutes he came back and lifted me over his shoulder and walked to the bed. He set me down, then removed the towel from me. He handed me his shirt, then demanded that I wear the black hoodie before he made me lie down.

"What are you going to do?"

"Wrap you like a burrito."

"Say what?!"

And he did exactly that. He gave me the comforter and took the thin sheets instead. I rolled over in my burrito of blankets.

"Aren't you cold."

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"The goosebumps along your arms." I stated, sitting up. "Get me out of this burrito. I have an idea."

And thus, here we were. Gajeel had a leg thrown over mine and one hand on my torso. I used his folded arm as a pillow and he tucked my head under his chin. My hands we pressed against his bare chest, alone with the rest of my body, but there wasn't anything lustful, just the need to keep me warm.

"What a compromising position, huh, Shrimp?"

Now it was something lustful.

When he didn't reply back, he gripped my waist tighter, pulling me even closer against him. "Your body temperature is slowly going back to normal. Are you feeling okay?"

I barely nodded.

"Good. Now what I recommend is having a wet dream about us. You'll heat up MUCH more faster."

I just hit his chin with my head lightly, then drifted off to sleep. I could've sworn he said, "Love you, Levy."

So just in case he did, I said, "I love you, too."

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I'm going to be honest.

I told Levy I loved her.

I know, I know, you're all going "What an unromantic way! There was supposed to be flowers and then dinner and then-"

And I agree with you, trust me. But there was two reasons I did it.

1) Because it would raise her body temperature significantly due to her extreme blush. 2) Because... I meant it. And it just came out.

I'm glad I told her though. She seemed happy, and she even said she loves me back. So I'm not going to lie.

I blushed like a second grader getting a confession from a girl he liked.

She kept rustling in her sleep at first, but after about 1 hour, she calmed down.

Levy was so beautiful when she wasn't yelling at me. Her blue hair was soft to the touch, like silk. It had a few tangles here and there but I was surprised that it wasn't damaged. I noticed that with the other Fairy Tail girls as well.

I gently ran my fingers over the contours of her face. Her cheeks were slightly chubby, but it looked cute on her. I hesitantly picked her up and held her over me. She looked like a cat. She was so light and easy to pick up. So fragile. I was surprised she didn't wake up. A whole day at a water park must've knocked her out cold.

I couldn't sleep. And I bet neither could Salamander and Titania.

This entire floor was supposed to be just for Fairy Tail and yet Sting and Rogue were here, which only meant that they were following us.

Back when Levy and Lucy were fighting them, I think they were just taken by surprise. They actually would've been able to beat up Levy and Lucy if they took them more seriously.

Her eyes started to flutter open, so I set her down and moved to get off, but Levy's hand caught on the edge of my trunks. "Gajeel," she moaned.

I checked for the signs first.

Was she was on full-blush? Check.

Was she saying my name? Check.

Was she moaning? Check.

A wicked grin came upon my face.

The little Shrimp was having a wet dream about me!

"Now this I gotta hear," I tucked myself back in, propping my head up on my hand and setting on hand on her hip.

She moved closer to my touch, gripping my hair and tugged gently. She hands roamed around, slowly moving south. I stopped her hand a second before she came in contact with my dragon.

She cried out and pushed away from me all of the sudden, "No! GAJEEL!"

Her screams were loud enough to wake a few rooms, and that would've happened if I didn't pull her close. "Wake up, Shrimp. Wake up." I demanded.

Her eyes fluttered open and were filled with tears. "Gajeel!"

She flung her arms around me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "Oh my god. You turned into Rogue!"

"Levy, calm down. It's just a dream." I shushed her, stroking her hair gently.

She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Make me forget,"

I got up, leaning against the black headboard. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

What she did next scared the living hell out of me.

She straddled my waist, her small hands on my shoulders, her lips brushing against mine as she whispered, "Make me forget."

I locked lips with her once more, and from the feel of it, she was serious, and that wasn't even the scary part.

I knew exactly what she wanted-and I was willing to give it to her here and now.

* * *

Mwahaha I know I'm an evil cupcake but I just had to. Tell me if you want a lemon scene in the next chapter or if you want Natsu to barge in and get a nosebleed. But choose wisely, I can't have him dying from lack of blood.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	10. Lemons and Licorice

Chapter 10:

Lemons and Licorice

When I was in the third grade, I had an overwhelming number of nightmares. This was because Metalicana, the iron dragon who took care of me, had disappeared. Juvia had become more like a mother-figure to me at that time. So whenever I had nightmares, she would give me lemons.

Yes.

LEMONS.

She would get a half a glass of water, and at least FIVE FUCKING LEMONS and use her water magic to squeeze every bit of the lemon juice into that glass, until the lemons were as dry as the Sahara desert.

You would think that she would put some sugar or dilute it with a bit more water, but no. She forced my jaws open and splashed the sour tasting liquid in the back of mouth, until I was forced to swallow every last drop.

And then she would make four more glasses.

But even though it stung, that's what made me forget. Forget about how Metalicana disappeared. Forget how alone I was. How I had no one to take care of me before I met Juvia and Rogue, The harsh taste of the lemon brought me back to reality.

So that's what I did with Levy, but on a tamer scale.

I pried her away from me, but she kept latching on to my body, like Panther Lily when it was storming outside.

"Gajeel!" she moaned, reaching for me.

I picked her up and carried her to the bar, setting her down on the granite countertop while I got some water and some lemons.

Every five seconds, she was moaning my name and it took all I had not to jump over the damn counter and take her, to hell with whoever watched.

"Levy, stop it." I said, trying to be strict with her.

She started crying.

I gave myself a mental slap. Nice job. Get her to cry.

"Good lord, it's like she's drunk again." I muttered, squeezing some lemons into a full glass of water.

I couldn't do it as well as Juvia, but I made sure that most of the juice was in. I took a sip and winced. Yup. This was Juvia's drink for nightmares alright.

"Here. Drink." I passed the glass to her and she stared at it.

"What is this?"

"Lemon water."

She blinked. "I have to drink this?"

I nodded.

Levy grabbed the drink, then handed it to me with a sly smile. "Give it to me. With your mouth."

And just when I was thinking she had gone back to normal.

Since I had no complaints, I took a sip and forced her chin down, kissing her and efficiently giving her a good dose of Juvia's lemon water.

Immediately she pushed back, her lips puckered. She shook her head violently. "Oh god, that-that was SOUR!"

Finally. No more drunk-like Levy.

She rubbed her temples, "Great, now I have a head-ache."

"Not my problem."

Levy glanced at me, a sad smile on her face. "Sorry about that. Thanks for not taking advantage of me."

I shrugged. "It's okay. You weren't ready. But next time, I'll be sure to take you, and I swear that it's going to be rough, hard, animalistic sex." I grinned at her slightly frightened expression. "I mean, I am an iron dragon after all."

She giggled, a light blush spread on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Now let's go back to sleep."

Levy's P.O.V.

Now that I think about it, I must've been acting like some cheap fifty cent hooker.

"Um, Gajeel?"

He groaned. "Shrimp, please don't tell me you have a nightmare."

"No, it's just that- what was I like?"

He sighed and peppered my face with lots of kisses. "To be honest?You were like a bitch in heat, love."

"Good bitch or bad bitch?"

"A very naughty, sexy, little bitch."

His fingers skimmed across my waist, his heat wrapping me up tightly. Gajeel tucked my head under his chin. "You need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

******HER IRON DRAGON******

"Ugh, I hate this," Natsu groaned, his cheeks swelling as he felt the overwhelming urge to hurl.

"Sorry, Wendy can't use her Troia on you since you developed a resistance against it." Lucy murmured, pushing back his pink hair from his forehead.

"Levy, can't you do anything for his motion sickness?" Lucy asked me.

I winced, shifting in Gajeel's lap. "Sorry. I don't have anything for that."

Gajeel muttered under his breath about mangoes and yogurt. Let me elaborate:

This morning we all went to get breakfast. By all I mean ALL. It was pretty crowded in the lobby, so we moved outside, sending a few people in to get what everyone else wanted.

Gajeel told me the one thing he wanted was a yogurt and some of my iron. Well, since they were out of yogurt by the time I even got NEAR the food, they only had some mangoes.

So I took a mango for him and a peach for me. Now, you would think he would be greatful that I at least got him something, but NOOOO. The slayer decided to make a scene, yelling about how I never do stuff right and how I was so stupid that I couldn't see the difference between a MANGO and some YOGURT.

What I did is take some chubby kids' peach yogurt and emptied it out on his head. Because that's what an angry bookworm would do.

I paid for it when we got back because Gajeel forced me to clean out every bit of peach yogurt from his hair, and then he leaned against the door of the bathroom on the other side, locking me in.

"Hey, you doing okay, Shrimp?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking back on this morning."

He growled and nipped at my shoulder. "I don't want to hear anymore of it. Just go to sleep or something."

The principal picked us up and this time he cast magic circles around the ship so that it was cool and relaxing.

"Alright, fairies, when we come back, pick up your assignment from the board and go. Any one who comes back within an hour gets an A+. Hour and a half, A-. Two hours, B+. And so forth. School is in session for eight hours. If you come back later that seven hours, you will fail. It is simple and easy. You must take a job-all which pay the same amount of money- and partner up with somebody. Get the job done. Come back. Split the money. The end."

I glanced around. All the couples had their teams except for Erza. "Principal, can their be teams of three?"

"If there's not enough partners, then yes."

I stood up as we pulled into the docks. "Erza-san, do you want to be in our group?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Out of the blue she turned into the Flight armor, running in the direction of the school. She came back two minutes later with a flyer for a job in her hand.

"I must get an A+ because I am part of S Class. I took this job. I hope it's okay with you because I am not changing it."

She thrust the flyer into my hands before re-quipping into her regular armor.

"Let's go then," Gajeel muttered. "So, Titania, do you have a car?"

"Nope. We're going to use a magic powered car."

I blinked. "Wait, doesn't that take up a lot of magic energy?"

"Yes. However, it is the quickest way to get to the top of the mountain."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I reasoned. "From what the flyer says, this monster will need a lot of magic power against it."

"I have enough magic power to take out a hundred monsters of different rank and I have done that before, in the Grand Magic Games, if you remember."

I hesitantly nodded.

So we ended up taking the magic powered car.

It's true that we made it to the top in under twenty minutes, but Erza looked kind of beat. She must've seen the worry on my face.

"Do not worry about me. There is incantations around this mountain. Gajeel, take Levy to the top of the mountain. That's were the source is. Stay there with her. Mount Hakobe still has Vulcans roaming around from what Lucy and Natsu told me. The moment the incantations are off, I'll handle the monster. Now go!"

Her figure began to glow, but I never got to see what she re-quipped into because Gajeel had thrown me over his shoulder and taken off to the tip of the mountain.

Bye the time w e reached, another 3 minutes had passed. I scanned the snowy ground, looking for the incantations. I spotted a pink incantations half hidden under the snow. I dropped to my knees and brushed away the snow. Pulling out my reading glasses, I scanned over the incantations, learning more about it.

Once my scan was complete, I worked to re-write it. If we didn't have any distractions, we would be done in a matter of minutes.

Heavy thunking sounded on the ground and I looked up. Two or three of the Vulcans were here.

"Hurry, hurry!" Gajeel told me, turning his fists into iron. "I'll give you a few minutes."

A few minutes was all I needed. While I was halfway done with the incantations, I heard Gajeel release and Iron Dragon Roar. I flinched when one of the Vulcans, knocked out cold, landed a few feet away from me.

"Damn, they just keep coming like moths attracted to heat-"

"DONE!" I yelled, jumping up. The incantations turned blue and then exploded into magic dust.

There was a giant roar, the mountain shook just from the sound. I held onto Gajeel for leverage before I pulled myself back up. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of the beast that Titania is facing. Come on, let's go."

When we reached, I was nearly pierced with one of her swords as she re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

The monster's head came from the cave in the mountain. It looked like a huge black bear mixed with a cat.

"Blumenblatt!" her flurry of swords pierced the monster, making it roar once more. Then I realized why the mountain was shaking. The bear-cat had a sonic roar. I also realized that the roar was heading toward Gajeel and I, not Erza.

In a second she was in front of both of us, her Adamantine armor, bracing herself against he sonic roar as she locked the two halves of her shield together.

"Once more," Erza said, re-quipping into her Purgatory armor. She brought the sword down across the bear-cat's chest.

What seemed to be a hologram flickered to life in front of each of us. It was the flyer. The time was magically written on the edge. Forty five minutes. And we have fifteen minutes to get back.

Gajeel sliced down a tree and carved the inside into three seats. I got in the second one and Erza climbed in the first. He gave a little push, then hopped in as we skidded down wards. Erza was guiding the make-shift sled so as to not crash into tree and large rocks. We reached the bottom of the mountain with the record time of seven minutes. Fairy Tail Academy wasn't far off from here.

Erza, Gajeel and I burst through the door of our classroom. The principal was talking to Professor Gildarts about bloomers.

"Ah, Erza, first as always. An A+ plus for you as well as Levy and Gajeel. Wait in the library until the others come."

I nodded and made my way to the librabry with Gajeel and Erza ahead of me. Once we got in, I pulled out bottles of water and handed them to Erza and Gajeel.

"Any one up for some licorice?"

And that's how the rest of the day went, with us eating licorice and gulping down water as the others came by.

* * *

You perverts, you thought I was actually going to put a lemon? Come on, like one of the reviewers said, that was moving way too fast. They just got back together! I simply wanted to see your reaction to a lemon. *dodges pineapples and tomatoes* However, don't be mad at me. I'll give you lemons. Lots and lots of lemons. Just not now. Sorry that it's short. I'll make the next one longer.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	11. The Dragon's Heat

Chapter 11:

The Dragon's Heat

The Winter Formal was today and I was stumped. I didn't have a dress, I didn't have shoes, heck I didn't even have a date!

Let me elaborate.

Gajeel said that he wasn't going to make it for the Winter Formal since he had some business to attend. It had to do with Sting and Rogue and Phantom Lord.

"Levy! Come here,"

I turned to see Lucy wearing a red dress with a halter neck and a slit going up to her thigh.

"What is it?"

She slapped me lightly. "Stop moping. Start smiling. C'mon, aren't you the least bit excited?"

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out an bottle of Coke. "Kind of... not really."

"Is it cause of Gajeel?"

"Yeah. I wish he could come."

She sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's not like you had a dress or anything. And I gave my spare to Juvia. Evergreen forgot to give you back your dress."

I groaned and collapsed on the couch, placing my head on her thigh.

"This sucks. I feel like the nerd you couldn't get a date."

Lucy laughed. "You are!"

The door opened. The only two people with the keys were the land lady and Natsu.

Lucy went to the door and I peeked from above the couch. Sure enough, Natsu was there, he was tugging at the collar of his white button up. He looked kind of nervous. He had on a black tux and his white dragon scale scarf was wrapped around his neck as usual. He had black slacks and dress shoes.

I wiggled my eyebrows at Lucy when Natsu's jaw dropped. Lucy did look pretty good.

"Bye you two. Be safe. Natsu, wear a condom!"

He laughed. "I promise!"

Lucy scoffed and slapped his arm before opening to door.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

I sat up and spotted Gajeel there. He was decked in all black, save the red button up, the sleeves of his black blazer rolled up.

He walked past Lucy and Natsu, who left in Lucy's car.

He stood behind the couch, his arms crossed. He glanced at what I was wearing.

I looked down. I had on a green shirt with a large pineapple on it and daffy ducks pajama pants.

Gajeel rolled his red eyes and lifted me up like I was some cat before he set me on my feet. He had a back pack on his shoulder which he removed and tossed at me.

"Wear everything that's in there. I got it at some high class looking store."

He ushered me in the bathroom and leaned against it.

"Hurry up. I'm giving you 5 minutes." he grumbled.

I opened the bag and nearly screamed out in joy due to it's contents.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

It took me two minutes to change into this. So why did it take over 10 minutes for Levy to change? My eyes widened. What if she slipped or fell? I shook my head. No. I would've heard it.

"Levy? I'm opening the door,"

She didn't answer so I slowly opened the door.

Levy looked stunning. She had on the strapless blue dress that cinched just under her boobs and flowed down her small slender legs. Her pale skin and the bright blue of the dress made her look like a beautiful statue- everlasting beauty. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue head band with fake white Hawaiian flowers on the side.

She blinked and turned around, the click sound made me look down. Sure enough she had on the blue heels with straps wrapping up to her knee, like blue roman sandals.

Levy glared at me. "Really? What I didn't completely have my dress on?"

I chuckled and threw her over my shoulder. "Then I would be greeted with the nakedness of the most beautiful woman I know."

She hit my back repeatedly while I walked to my motorcycle.

"I thought you weren't going to the dance."

"And I thought you were going to be happy that I'm here."

She stopped fighting me when I set her down on the motorcycle. "I'm sorry."

I groaned. "Please don't get all sappy and shit. I did this because you wanted me too." I cupped her face, titled her head up a fractions. Her golden brown eyes met mine. "I love you. And if loving you means I have to lie and get a dress for you just to attend this crappy dance, then I'll be more than happy to do it."

She smiled and I kissed her.

"Right. So off we go to school." she said.

"Whatever."

Cana Alberona's P.O.V. (3rd person)

Cana was the first to notice that something strange was happened to Jet and Droy. Every once in a while they would twitch, whisper among themselves, and then scan the crowd for Levy.

Cana nudged her date, Bacchus, who glanced up from his spike fruit punch.

"What is it?"

She pointed to Jet and Droy and his eyes narrowed, "They look like they're about to piss in their pants. What's so interesting about them?"

Cana grabbed Bacchus's cup and took a sip. "I think they're waiting for Levy to show up."

Bacchus stuck out his tongue. "Is it that bluenette midget?"

"Speak of the devil," Cana tilted her head toward the entrance of the gym, her eyes wide like saucers. Thrown over Gajeel's shoulder was little Levy McGarden, looking as hot as hell.

"Gajeel!" she screamed over the music, though no one heard except for Cana and Bacchus and a few select other nearby.

"SET ME DOWN!"

Cana smiled. Never a dull moment with those two around.

Levy's P.O.V.

White and Blue, our school colors, decorated the gym. One the dance floor was

Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was desperately trying not to step on Lucy's shoes as she taught him how to dance.

Erza was with the same bluenette with a red tattoo above and below his right eye. He was asking Erza to dance.

Cana and Bacchus, if I remember the name right, were over at the fruit punch. Sipping and staring at the crowd.

A few feet ahead I saw Mirajane with Laxus. Laxus looked miffed everytime she went to dance with someone, so he pulled her aside and kept her sitting next to him, She seemed happy.

Elfman was easy to spot, and so was Evergreen, they were both dancing, but doing the dance completely wrong.

Juvia was near the speakers, trying to get Gray to dance. Her eyes widened when started taking off his clothes. Somewhere in the mass of bodies dancing, Lucy yelled out, "Gray put your clothes on!" and as per usualy, Natsu said, "Lucy, don't look!"

Then there was Jet and Droy.

I was happy to see them healthy and happy. It's been a while since I last talked to them since we didn't have the same class and such.

Gajeel didn't look like the type to dance. He just went to go talk to Bixlow and Fried, who came as Lisanna's date.

I turned and walked to Jet and Droy, but when they notice me, they ran off.

I was new. The sheets covering the table that they were at shifted a bit. I glanced around before I crouched down and lifted the table cloth up. Wendy and Carla were underneath. Wendy looked frightened and Carla was trying to calm her down.

"What happened?"

Carla set her paw on Wendy's knee. "She saw pickled plums, and Gray was eating them in front of her."

Almost everyone knew that Wendy's weakness was pickled plums.

I helped her out from underneath and then she froze. I followed her gaze to Romeo, the son of one of the teachers her. I think he was Macao Conbolt's son.

When I looked back at Wendy, it was clear she was totally in love. Carla just smiled, then went off to find Happy.

"Levy?"

I turned around and saw Pantherlily.

"LILY!"

I gripped the black and white Exceed squeezing him into a hug.

"Calm down, Levy, you're choking me!" he breathed out.

I laughed and let him go, "Sorry about that."

He just smiled. "It's alright. I'm glad that you are well. It's been a few days since I've seen you."

Gajeel doesn't like bringing Pantherlily with him to my place anymore because he thinks we talk bad about him behind his back.

"Where's Happy?"

"He's with Carla."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Happy persistently offering fish to Carla. I sighed. "Poor Happy, he's too stupid to realize that Carla actually likes him a bit."

Pantherlily jerked his head up. "I smell kiwi juice!"

Sure enough, right next to the punch was kiwi juice. I laughed as Lily went over there and started drinking several cups of kiwi juice.

I stood there kind of awkwardly. I noticed Gajeel was dancing with Lucy now and Natsu was taking a break, He spotted me and grinned. "Levy!"

"Hey, Natsu."

"So why aren't you dancing?"

I blushed. "I don't exactly know how to dance."

He chuckled and took my hand. "Let's go!"

My eyes widened when he tugged me to the dance floor, right next to Laxus and Mirajane, who decided to dance as well.

"Natsu! I just told you that I can't dance!"

He just laughed and spun me around, lifting me off the ground a few inches since I was short.

We passed Gajeel and Lucy, and we switched partners suddenly.

Lucy was back to having Natsu as her partner and I had Gajeel.

"Hey there." he said, giving me a smirk.

"Hello,"

"You suck at dancing," he said, wincing when I stepped on his shoe.

"Well I didn't know that you were good at it!" I exclaimed, my heel digging into his foot again.

He growled, his grip on my waist tightening. "Shrimp, this is a slow dance, how the heck can you manage to even hit my foot two-" I stepped on his foot again, this time on purpose. "THREE TIMES!"

I giggled, his angry expression cute.

"I need to tell you something," I whispered.

"What is it?" he look completely serious now, sensing the tone in my voice.

"Lean down."

He did.

"Your fly's open."

He glanced down at his pants then glared at me. "Liar,"

I smiled. "I couldn't help it."

The microphone came on and Mirajane showed up. "Well then. If you now anything about Fairy Tail Academy, you surely know that we arent the normal bunch. We have a show! Starring our famous S-Class students, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, and me, Mirajane Strauss. We each will pick two people to come up and perform the show with us. Laxus, you first."

He didn't need to use the mic when he called up his partners, everyone was silent and listened to him. The same went for Erza.

"Right! Here we have our partners. Laxus has chosen Natsu and Lucy, Erza has chosen Gray and Juvia. And I pick..."

Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on me. A wicked smile appeared on her face. "Gajeel and Levy!"

I felt kind of nervous when Mirajane said that. We met up with her.

"Hello."

I gave her a cautious look. "What are you planning, Mirajane?"

She just titled her head and smiled, "Nothing. Now if I'm right, you are a script mage, yes?"

I nodded.

"And you are a Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"Right. So here's what we'll do..."

Laxus, Natsu and Lucy were first up.

Lucy called out a Virgo, who went under ground, making several holes, She would pop out of one, then Natsu and Laxus, making hammers out of fire and lighting, tried to hit her. It was fun to watch.

Erza, Gray, and Juvia were up next.

Juvia and Erza, using her Sea Empress armor, were making a castle out of water, and then Gray was freezing it. The more they made, the more he froze. They ended up with one castle, three koi ponds, and dolphin.

It was time for our part.

I wrote a few incantations that I learned from Fried around Mirajane and Gajeel. Everyone knows one thiing: Fairy Tail Academy loves to see stuff destroyed.

Gajeel didn't wasted time and went straight into Dragon Force. Mirajane picked her most powerful take-over, Satan Soul. I wrote out Mic, and a small mic, resembling the ones in arenas appeared.

"Hello there, Fairy Tail Academy! Here we are about to witness Mirajane Strauss, the She-Devil herself, and our very own S-Class mage, go against Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon!"

The crowd let out a roar as they gathered closer to watch.

"I have put incantations around them so they do not harm anything. You are about to witness a fight that's going to last exactly one minute."

I created a timer using my magic.

"Three, two, one!"

And off they were. Mirajane sprouted wings and Gajeel's skin turned into flexible metal. His hands turned into iron, her tail twitched, and then they were off, clashing like two meteors. It was hard to keep up with them. S-Class were the strongest, no doubt, which was why there was only a few. But a Dragon Slayer is nothing to laugh at. The magic of a Dragon Slayer is ancient and powerful. Natsu and Gajeel have proven that before, and he's proving that now while keeping up with Mirajane's every move.

The battle was a tie. And when they converted back into their original forms, neither of them were able to land a scratch on each other.

"And thus, the battle has ended! I hope you enjoyed the show!"

The mic and the timer vanished and I removed the incantations.

The rest of the dance went smoothly, and I finally got to speak to Jet and Droy.

"Hi, guys!"

They waved. "Hi Levy."

"So how come you were avoiding me?"

"It's not like that," Droy said, "we just have something to tell you."

Jet took a deep breath, and so did Droy. "WE WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

The gym fell silent, they echoes bouncing around.

I heard growling behind me and saw Gajeel, his red eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't propose to other people's girlfriends!"

I paused. "Wait did you just say 'we' want to marry you? So like, you two want to marry me at the same time? Or do you guys individually want to marry me? Besides, why would I marry you guys? I care for you as brothers!"

They seemed lost for words, their lips moving but no sound coming out. Then they ran out. I wanted to go after them, but Gajeel held me back. "Oh no you don't. Just leave them be. I don't think they were in their right mind."

I sighed as Gajeel forced me to sit on his lip. He had fruit punch in his hand. Even if it was spiked, I didn't mind taking a sip. However when I reached for the cup, Gajeel held it away from me.

"Hey, let me have some!"

"No way. Last time you were drunk, it took all of my power to stop from having sex with you, so I'm risking that against. Seeing you in this dress is enough for me.

I blushed. I thought I was used to his constantt teasing, but when he dropped something like that on me, it was hard to say that I wasn't the least bit turned on by it.

He bit my shoulder, giving me nips and licks while glaring at everyone. I wriggled against him. "Gajeel, no, stop it! We're in public."

"I"m sorry it's just hard to control myself."

His arms wrapped my waist, pulling me even closer to him. He kissed me, but there was something different. He was needy, hungry for lust. I pushed away and got up. He didn't saw anything, but his expression was a painful one. Like he was being tortured by someone of something... by me? Gajeel left.

Natsu was by my side. "It's started," he murmured to me. "The Dragon's Heat."

* * *

That's it for now, Gajeel is in heat, Levy feels like she isn't ready, Natsu might burst in while they're about to have sex, you know, the works. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had some problems regarding my iPad, which I do all of my uploads from. So here's some lemons for the nightmares you may or may not have. Juvia prescribed them. I'll update sooner, I promise.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	12. The Dream

- Chapter 12:

The Dream

It's been a few days since the Winter formal and still no sign of Gajeel. It's like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Lucy was out grocery shopping with Gray and Juvia. Natsu would usually go with her, but today he and Happy stopped by.

I draped a pink wool blanket that Aries had made for me when I was sick a while ago. It was pouring outside, the pitter-patter on the rooftop made up for the silence. I could tell from the bags under his eyes that he was indeed doing the favor I asked for him.

Tracking down a Dragon Slayer, even if the tracker is a Dragon Slayer himself, is pretty hard to do. Like dragons, they know the right places to go, where no one will interfere with them.

I went into the kitchen and got out one off the cigarette lighters that Lucy kept in a drawer when Natsu came. I try not to have Gajeel in here when he's hungry other wise he would start eating silverware.

I handed him the cigarette and he started gulping down some fire.

"When I first met Lucy, she was trying out to be a cheerleader for the school. She was amazing, doing all these flips and stuff. I just fell in love with her body, just not her, herself. I got to know her later on since she became a library aid and Gray and I used to fight in the library when Erza used to try and tutor us. She offered to help me with my studies and seeing that she had good grades, Erza agreed."

He ate some more fire, then glared at the wool blanket. "Is this made by one of Lucy's celestial spirits? You know Aries' wool makes people sleepy!"

I removed the wool blanket from him. He was dry now anyways.

He straightened up and Happy sat down in my lap.

"Natsu and Lisanna were dating back then, but Natsu couldn't telll Lisanna that he didn't like her anymore and that he loved Lucy. He also couldn't tell Lucy because he only loved her body and she would hate him and stop tutoring him. So he broke up with Lisanna and went after Lucy. Lucy practically hated Natsu at first until he saved her from one of Laxus' attacks. Fried and Bixlow were practicing outside and Lucy was late for practice. Since Natsu was stalking her, he knew that she was about to be hit. Ever since then, Lucy's been grateful to Natsu, always helping him with what he needs and such."

Happy swished his tail and his ears twitched.

The pink-haired dragon slayer sighed. "Then I saw something amazing. Lucy was being attacked and I couldn't do anything since my legs had temporary paralysis. Despite the fact that I followed her every where and fell in love with her body, despite the fact that she would always be nice, I thought that she was nothing but someone weak in the heart. They reached for her gate keys and threw them to the side. I thought she wouldn't be able to fight now." Natsu smiled at the memory. "Her body starting glowing with a golden lights and unleashed every single one of her Celestial spirits, forcing open their gates. They were all fighting except for Horologium, who had protected her inside him. It was amazing to see. She brought out the best in her Celestial spirits, because she treated them like friends. Ever since then, I fell in love with her. Not just her body."

"And then," Happy said, "When Natsu got detention, she started bringing cigarette lighters since he always complained the day after of not having any food during detention time! She brought Erza strawberry cake too, and Gray used to steal money from Lucy to buy his own snack."

"Seeing her act so natural with my friends drove me to go into Heat. She was perfect for me. As long as she got along with my friends and loved them, I would love her. I was afraid to tell Lucy, so I got Mirajane to explain it. It was hard to do though, since I broke her sister's heart, but since Mirajane was on the cheerleading team as well and knew what type of person Lucy was, she didn't mind doing it. After that, we um, well we had sort of had sex on the circulation desk when you were out sick."

I choked on my water. I turned my head to the side, coughing violently. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, NATSU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I PUT MY HANDS ON THAT DESK?!"

He laughed, but stopped after seeing my expression. "My point is, the Heat is very... painful for us Dragon Slayers unless we find 'someone' to relieve that pain. The day before the Winter Formal, Gajeel told me that his Heat might strike the next day since he was experiencing the symptoms then."

"What are the symptoms."

Natsu's cheeks turned red and Happy smiled like and evil Chesire cat. "Constant erections!"

He said it as if he was claiming that I won the lottery.

"Ohhh."

That made sense. Natsu was still red, but he managed to speak without stuttering. "So the Heat lasts for about a week until the Dragon Slayer end up going into Dragon Force and practically rapes anything in sight."

"RAPES? Are you sure you didn't mean grapes?"

Natsu swallowed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Look Levy, I don't mean to pressure you, but you have four days until Gajeel goes on a raping spree. He thinks you've rejected him when we were at the Winter Formal."

"I didn't reject him, I just didn't want to do it right there in front of everyone in public."

Natsu nodded. "I guess that's better than what we went through."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see," Natsu cleared his throat. "Me and Lucy were kind of, um 'getting it on' and then we went into the classroom since Lucy forgot to bring her keys to the library and we went past Laxus and Mirajane, who were kind of having sex on the teacher's desk."

"Well, that's awkward."

"Very."

Happy tugged on my hair. "Do you have any fish?"

I nodded and stood up, carrying him in my arms. Walking over to the refridgerator, I opened the freezer and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of sardines. Whenever Natsu brought Happy over as well, Lucy kept a bag of fish just for him.

"Do you want me to heat it up?"

"Aye!"

After Happy had finished his fish, Natsu and the Exceed to their leave, waving goodbye and walking out. The sun was about to set. I was starting to get worried. Lucy should be back by now.

"Hey, Natsu?"

His head jerked up and he stopped, turning to face me on the sidewalk.

"Can you check on Lucy? She hasn't come back and she left her phone at home."

He nodded, giving me a grin before he ran off.

I sighed and closed the door behind me, stepping out and onto the porch. I sat down on the swing, kicking my legs up, I closed my eyes, letting sleep claim me. I wasn't worried. I had incantations that I (once again) learned from Fried that kept any unwanted people out.

My dream was strange. I was in this white place. It wasn't a box, just a vast white sky and endless plain of white. I was the only thing that had color, as well as the porch swing I was lying on. I blinked and swung my legs over, standing up. The moment that I didn't make any contact with it anymore, it vanished into whiteness. It was weird. There was no shadows either, indicating where things might be.

And then suddenly there was that feeling you get when something creepy was coming up. I saw a pitch black shadow flitter around me in circles, so fast the it connected, closing in on me. For some reason, I couldn't move my feet. It wasn't like they were glued down, but it felt like someone was holding me down. The circles closed in on me, then expanded out like a gray circle of fog. The fog swept away gradually and Gajeel was in front of me. But he wasn't himself. His canines seemed sharper, his hair just a bit darker. His eyes were completely taken over by red, whites and all.

He leaned down, his nose just barely brushing mine. He grinned widely before thrusting his fist into my stomach, I hunched over, coughing a small spray of blood. And then suddenly he turned into Rogue. He became dark and wispy, like a shadow.

His hand curled into my hair, tugging my head up roughly. "Your precious Gajeel has done it." he laughed. "Finding his mate at long last, but you refuse him! He has raped over ten now, killed over thirty," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "and you're next."

I woke up of with a start, gasping and sweating. No. NO. That was too real to be a nightmare.

"Mate," a hoarse voice muttered. I turned my head to see Gajeel by the lemon tree we had in our front yard. His eyes looked pained. His chest was heaving up and down. He looked...torn.

I got up, rushing toward him, but before I could even manage to get off the porch steps, he was gone.

* * *

SUSPENSE! At least I thought it was. So there you have it. Natsu explains how he began to feel the Dragon's Heat. Then the dream with Rogue and Gajeel and now THIS. What? You don't know what THIS is? Oh. Well I'll explain. I'm going to be cookies AND brownies to the top three reviews I see. That's right. I COMBINED cookies and brownies! So that means review. Go, shoo! Starting writing your review there. Hurry!

Toodles,

SitBoy10


	13. I Found You

Alright! Chapter 13 is out! Rewards at the end. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 13

I Found You

"Right foot, green."

"Fuck!" Gray roared, toppling down on Erza and Natsu.

"Really Lucy?" Natsu said.

I smiled when Lucy said, "Don't blame me, it's the spinner!"

Today was a pretty average day. Nothing out of the usual happened. I hadn't told anyone about my dream, including Natsu.

"Alright guys, here's your sandwiches," I declared, opening the lid to the packed tuna and chicken sandwiches that Lucy and I had made earlier. Natsu and Gray were finishing up the chicken one, Lucy was eating tuna, as was I.

"Did you bring it?" Erza said, a hopeful look on her face.

I grinned and pulled out the second dish. Strawberry cake. Half of it went to Erza. Gray and I were eating the rest.

"C'mon, Lucy, eat a slice!" I urged, holding out a cake slice with a fresh strawberry with chocolate drizzled over it.

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to be strong! A cheerleader needs to be fit!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can handle a few more calories, you go to the gym everyday!"

Her lips formed into a pout. "That's because I'm not as lucky as you. Even though you laze around and read books, you never gain weight! Heck, I even got a hard time getting you away from that Mafia Run book just to get out here! You stuff yourself with cupcakes and macaroni pizza but your stomach is as flat as a board!"

I heard Gray mutter to himself, "So is her boobs,"

I unscrewed the cap of the Coke bottle and splashed it on his face.

Erza and Natsu laughed and his expression.

"So," Lucy said, tugging at the hem of her pink sundress. "Whose next to convince me to eat the strawberry cake?"

Natsu winked at me, then turned to Lucy, breaking a small chunk of cake from the plate that lied dormant in front of his girlfriend, then held it at her lips. "Open up, Lu-chan,"

Her cheeks turned red. From what Lucy told me, Natsu only calls her that when he wanted to have sex.

She opened her mouth and I expected her to eat the cake, but she hit Natsu on the head. "What do you think I am? Just because you put a little lust in it, doesn't mean I'm going to eat the cake!"

"Speaking of lust," Erza said, swallowing the cake. She turned her head to Gray, who was leaning comfortably against the opposite side of the tree, basking in the sunlight. "Juvia is after you-"

At the mention of the woman's name, his eyes shot open and he jerked up, glancing around frantically. When he realized that she wasn't there, he resumed his silent position. It was strange. Usually Gray would be up and running, yelling and fighting with Natsu. I would talk to Juvia about Gray's behavior. If anyone knew what was wrong with the mage, it would be his stalker/girlfriend.

xX...xX

"Juvia does not know!" the water mage cried out, clutching the collar of her blue sweater with an umbrella on it. Her mouth was chewing on the cloth. "Juvia had no idea why Gray-sama is acting like-like-"

"A jerk?" I offered.

She wailed and grabbed my hand, leading me further in her house. Her place was very beautiful. There were aquariums everywhere, but no fish. Everything was blue, like the said and depressed blue. I scanned her room, where she had taken me, which was the only room that had two colors, the sad, dark, rainy day blue, then the bright, vibrant blue that reminded you of happy stuff.

Her bed posts were black and her bedspread was different shades of blue. It was pretty. There was little ghost like dolls on the floor rather than clothes, but I didn't think that they were creepy. I thought they were cute.

Juvia unplugged a blue laptop from her bedside and patted the empty space next to her. I crawled over and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my pajama clad legs. I was spending the night at Juvia's house since Natsu took Lucy out on a date at a hot springs nearby. I didn't want to be alone at the house after that dream. Internally, I shuddered, my body started to feel chilly. I tucked my toes under the covers.

Juvia's finger were flying so fast across the keyboard that I could barely keep track of where they went. It was kind of fun to watch those moments when he fingers would freeze, as if they had a mind of their own and they were thinking of what keys to hit next.

"Here."

She turned the laptop on her thighs slightly, tilting the screen up a bit. "Erik Chenney?"

"That's Rogue's father. He passed away when he was two."

"Looks nothing like him," I mumbled, scanning the old picture.

I pointed to the woman next to him. She was looking at him with loving eyes. "Who's she?"

"Juvia was informed that the woman was actually, Rogue's mother."

There was something in the background, something that looked like a gray blur.

"That-what is that?"

Her face looked grim. "That's the thing that's taken hold of Gray. Erik was being controlled by it."

"What is it?"

"Who. It's a who." Her eyes met mine. "Gajeel."

What? WHAT? That THING was supposed to be Gajeel?!

"How is that possible? It looks nothing like him, or anything else, just a gray blur in the background!"

Juvia sighed and ran her fingers through her water, drinking a glass of water placed on the bedside.

"He was moving really fast. He killed Rogue's father."

"Why?"

"Because he found out that all those times that he found scars on his right arm was actually because of Rogue, who was taking his blood to make his own "Gajeel" for himself. He had a son, but Rogue was blond haired and green eyes. He changed his own son to look like Gajeel, who he wished was like him. He was about to put piercings in Rogue's face, but Gajeel stopped him. After that, Rogue ran away. He never knew Gajeel killed his father. He met the Shadow Dragon and they became acquainted. The Shadow Dragon brought him up to be the the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Then he and Gajeel both joined Phantom Lord. Juvia was there already, so they got to meet me. Rogue got a school transfer to Sabertooth Academy after a few years and we never saw him again until now."

I bit my lip, thinking back at Rogue. For a guy who's father wanted him to look like the man who he got murdered by, he was rather calm and rational... ish. He kind of reminded her of Jellal, Erza's boyfriend.

"Juvia's point is that Gray-sama is not in immediate danger. Gajeel is picking someone who is near you and I to convey his feelings. Gray will only be like that when he is near you and Juvia. It is a way for him too cool down."

I hugged my knees tighter to my chest. "I'm not rejecting him, I'm just...nervous."

Juvia turned off her laptop and fluffed her blue raindrop pillow that looked really comfortable. She pointed to the cloud pillow. "Sleep. Juvia will explain why that tears Gajeel apart and make him do all these things in the first place tomorrow morning. Breakfast is on Juvia as well."

I wanted to tell her that I could pay for breakfast, but she was fast asleep. I smiled. She looked happy. "Gray-sama!" she kept quietly squealing in her sleep. She tossed and turned and I was glad for that. It kept me awake and stopped me from falling into the layer of nightmares that I had to face once the sleep devoured me.

Three days... three more days till I had to make to choice...

Unfortunately I couldn't stop my eyelids from dropping once it was two fifteen pm. The moment that my eyes shut and the true weight of my body rested completely on the amazing bed, I was back in the white place.

This time I had no scary feelings. There was warmth, love, happiness and-

"Aye sir!"

-Happy?

I turned around and spotted Happy with Gray by his side. "C'mon hurry! Levy's waiting for us!"

Gray took one of his hands out of his pocket and waved at me. "Hey there, Levy!"

Now THIS sounded more like Gray. Suddenly he stopped and looked over my shoulder, shrinking back a bit. "Um, Levy?"

"Yes?"

"I think Gajeel is behind you."

I swearI turned my head so damn fast I almost got whiplash. Sure enough, Gajeel was standing there. He looked the same as before, when I spotted him near the lemon tree.

I took a hesitant step forward, tracing the dark bags under his eyes, reaching down to his teeth. His canined were extending, poking his bottom lip.

Lips. Kiss. Love.

Without thinking I stood on my toes, pressing my lips against his own.

He pushed back, like I had some disease. When he saw the hurt look in my eyes, the tears rushing down my cheeks, he paused, then leaned forward, lapping at my tears. "Mate," he croaked in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around Gajeel, holding him to me.

"I accept you, I want you," I pulled away and reached up, cupping his face. "I need you, Gajeel. Please stop this. I'll be there for you, I promise."

I brought his arms which were lifeless at his side, then set them of my waist. He slowly curled his arms around me, hugging me to his chest. "M-missed y-you, sh-shrimp."

I let out a watery laugh at the familiar nickname and pressed myself closer against his warmth. "I missed you too, Gajeel."

xX...Xx

"Levy? Levy!"

My shoulder was jolted multiple times before my eyes opened. "Huh? Juvia? What-what's going on?"

She smiled at me. "You have to wake up. Gray-sama is here!"

Gray was there alright. And he seemed himself. How could I tell? Because the moment I walked into the living room, he was sitting on the couch with nothing but his underwear on.

"Listen, Levy," he got up and I turned around.

"Gray, your clothes!" I shouted.

He yelped, then clothes shuffled as he put his clothes back on.

I turned around and he was fully clothed. He gestured to the couch across the glass coffee table. I sat down. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's Gajeel. He's been spotted in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!"

"Yeah, Natsu told me to tell you that. He's gone after him."

I stood up. "Why didn't he take me with him! I want to see Gajeel as much as he does!"

Gray reached up and pushed me down. "Calm yourself. Don't worry. Besides, his reasons are much different than yours. He's stopping Gajeel from going insane and murdering males and raping anyone who looks like you."

"Enough of this, I want to see him!" I demanded.

Gray sighed. "It's like I'm talking to a five year old. Look, Levy, you can't go. From what Natsu said, he's gone so far as to forget who you are when he see's you. He might remember your scent, but when he takes you, it won't be all sweet and loving. He's going to be a bit rough around the edges."

I thought about what Gajeel told me when I had that nightmare at the resort.

_It's okay. You weren't ready. But next time, I'll be sure to take you, and I swear that it's going to be rough, hard, animalistic sex._

I smiled. "It's okay. That's what I'm expecting."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Are you positive?"

Juvia handed both of us a cup of coffee. "Here. Juvia thinks that you should go. Gajeel will recognize you, no doubt!"

I took a deep breath, my eyes meeting Gray's. "Alright then. So when do we head to Tokyo?"

He grinned. "Right now. Let's go!"

* * *

Fuck. My head hurts for some reason. Oh well. Cookies and Brownies for the top 3 reviewers:

SakuraIchigoDark

fairywings606

KYLIEEE

Enjoy your brownies and cookies. Gajeel and Levy helped me make them.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	14. See You Again

Chapter 14:

See You Again

I realized something was off when peoples's luggage starting falling from the compartments.

"What the heck?" I murmured. Juvia leaned across my chest to see what was going on.

Gray rolled his eyes and pulled Juvia back. We were all sitting in the three seat lane on the plane. Gray was at the window, Juvia in the middle, and I on the edge. Right across the walkway for the attendants to walk up and down with carts was Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy was accompanying me to find Gajeel, as well as find Natsu, because apparently he wasn't answering his phone. Lisanna stated that Mirajane told her to go with us.

I wasn't too sure after hearing what happened to Lisanna during his heat. The look in her eyes wasn't hate, but every time she smiled at Lucy, it wasn't a friendly one. Lucy didn't see to notice because she was watching a movie on the screen attached to the back on the seat in front of her. They were both watching the same movie and talking about it.

"Juvia is hungry." Juvia whined.

Gray put his hand up like a kindergartener and a flight attendant came down. "Yes, sir?"

"Could I please have two Cokes and a bag of peanuts?"

She nodded and went off to get what he requested.

"Why didn't you get that when they were giving out the snacks?" I exclaimed. Juvia's stomach growled.

"Because Juvia's tummy wasn't hungry then!"

To my surprised, Gray took her hand in his, his thumb stroking the skin between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Calm yourself," he whispered.

I glanced around and realized that a lot of people were looking at us ever so often. Juvia was talking pretty loud, but I don't think that was the case. They were all looking about us. I glanced up and my eyes widened. The bag which I had made sure to secure in the compartment, was teetering on the edge. I flinched and braced myself when it came falling down.

"Waterlock!"

I looked up and saw the magic circle fading and the bag secured in Juvia's water lock. She gently put the bag back in the compartment with her waterlock still on, but not until I spotted a black shadow flicker away.

My eyes widened. Juvia glanced at me and Gray. We all knew who that shadow was. Rogue.

"He's on the plane." I hissed.

Gray rubbed his jaw. "He sent his shadow to do the work, or the shadow of another person nearby. Look for someone who's shadow is missing. We have a few minutes until they tell us to close down the windows. They light will cast a shadow, so look for anyone who doesn't.

We glanced up and down the aisles, telling Lucy and Lisanna to do the same.

"There!" Lucy said. I glanced to where he finger was pointed. It was in the same aisle we were sitting oppposite each other from. It was past the attendant section, all the way at the front. The non existent shadow belonged to a blond boy, and next to him was... Rogue Chenney.

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered fiercely.

I hesitated. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know how to deal with this situation. I wasn't about to get up and make a scene in front of all these passengers. Gray, on the other hand, had no problem with something like that.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Lances of Ice flew from where his fist and palm were connected, heading straight to Rogue.

He turned his head, then his figure blurred and he vanished, a dark shadow flitting about the plane.

"Be on guard," Gray muttered standing up.

Juvia shrieked and covered her eyes. "Gray-sama, your clothes!"

Mothers shielding their children's eyes from the nakedness of Gray. He looked down and quickly pulled up his underwear and pants.

"Alright, let's get started." Lucy said, standing up. "Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Instead, Plue came out.

Lucy groaned as Plue let out a flurry of quakes and shivers which only Lucy understood. "What do you mean 'he's on a business trip?!' I am his business!"

Plue disappeared and Virgo showed up, her hand over her heart as she bowed.

"Punishment time, yes?"

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Never mind that, try to find a black shadow thats on this plane."

Lisanna climbed up on her seat. "Everyone please stay calm and move to the front of the plane.

In a matter of minutes every one was in the next compartment, including the flight attendants. I saw a black shadow try to creep past us, but I quickly wrote out runes that trapped the shadow.

Lucy sighed. "Virgo? Where are you?"

The shadow grew taller and faded, revealing Rogue with his arm hooked around Virgo's neck.

"Princess, shall I stay?"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "You honestly think I will let you be in danger? Don't worry, I can handle this, just go-and yell at Loke for me!"

"Okay then, Princess."

She vanished.

Rogue, not knowing that she was a Celestial spirit, was startled.

Juvia, who was suddenly coming out of the attendance section, had her arms full of bottled water. "Hold him down!" she yelled.

Lucy took out her whip and wrapped it around Rogue which Gray froze his feet. She opened the water bottles and used the water to hold Rogue in a water lock. Lucy slowly retracted her whip.

"Now what do we do?" Lisanna asked.

I stood up wriggled past Gray, lifting the shutter for the window. We had landed.

"Questioning time." I said, pulling back. However, when I turned around, he was gone, and so was Lisanna.

"What on Earthland happened?" I exclaimed.

Juvia groaned. "Now what do we do?"

Gray sighed and started clothing himself after Lucy pointed out that his shirt was still missing. "I guess we search this place for Lucy and Lisanna. Where are we anyway. I had Lucy and Juvia buy the tickets."

Lucy reached for a pink backpack that was in the compartment above her. "Oh that? We're in Ikebukoro."

"Ikebukoro?" I asked, borrowing Gray's jacket since it looked pretty cold. There were several people with vests on that were wearing gloves and boots.

"Yeah, it's where I heard Natsu spotted Gajeel last." Gray said.

Three hours and two coffees later we had finally reached the heart of Ikebukoro. It was dark outside by the time we reached because we had issues at baggage claim. Some old hag kept on declaring that her blue bag was something that Juvia stole even though Juvia's bag actually had her name stitched on the side. Security pulled her back after she started waving her walker when we tried walking away as she was speaking to her son.

"I made reservations at the hotel earlier," Gray muttered. "Though it's going to be tight fit since I only booked a two room suite in case Levy decided that she wanted to go to go with me to Ikebukoro."

I sighed and walked into the motel. "We'll make it somehow."

And somehow we did. It wasn't really that much of a fit. Lucy and I were sleeping in one bed and Gray and Juvia were sprawled out on the other.

"Levy?"

I turned on the side and faced Juvia, who was at the end.

"Yes?"

"Juvia is afraid that Gajeel will not remember you."

"Why are you guys saying stuff like that. I'm sure he is going to remember me! I talked to him the other nigh-"

I shut my mouth but it was too late. Juvia's eyes went wide and she abruptly propped herself on one elbow as her jaw dropped. "Juvia can't believe that you dreamt of Gajeel!" she paused, then whispered... "that means you're his mate."

The water mage's cheeks tinted red when Gray turned around and threw an arm lazily over her waist. I think she just became unconcious.

"Levy-chan? Why aren't you sleep-"

I hushed Lucy. "Sorry Lu-chan. Just go to sleep. There's nothing to worry about."

My dream consisted of Gray and the old lady that we met at the baggage claim. I could tell this dream had no Gajeel in it since we weren't in the white place. Instead we were back home, in Hokkaido... at school?

It was in the library. Gray was fighting with some unknown invisible force, the old lady was swinging her walker at something nonexistent. I felt a cold chill run up my spine, like on of the random shivers you get when you're in a cold place and the temperature seems to jump or drop.

Then I was able to see it. With me, behind the circulation desk, was Lucy. The only think was that she was invisible- kind of. It was like someone had made them invisble, but then put some eternal waterfall effect on their bodies because I could see the outline of them. Gray was fighting with Natsu, the old lady was swinging her walker at... Juvia?

Then the roof and the skylight was ripped clean off and a dragon that resembled Igneel from what Natsu told us appeared. He reached down and tapped his claw on the tip of Natsu's spine. He became visible, then swallowed in flames. When the flames died out, he was in Dragon Force. He let out a fearsome roar, fire spewing from his mouth and high into the air. The dragon then vanished, leaving a Dragon Force Natsu heading straight to Lucy and I. No, just Lucy. His eyes were fixed on hers. The moment that his fingertips came in contact with her, she became visible.

The doors burst open and in walked Lisanna, throwing her arms around Natsu.

They were speaking, but I couldn't hear them. Lucy was thrown back by Lisanna, and Natsu lunged after her, catching her waist the second before her spine hit the table behind the circulation desk.

Natsu growled when Lisanna reached for him, then picked up Lucy and stayed by the new books area, snarling at anyone who got close.

My attention was drawn to Gray went he brushed up against Juvia. They both turned visible, and that old lady had vanished.

I could tell that the first thing Juvia did was yell out "Gray-sama!" and fling herself into his open arms. What I didn't expect was for Gray to pull back and turn his head to the side- pretending that she didn't exist.

Juvia had tears in her eyes as she tried to get Gray to look at her, but he would just turn his head. Finally he mouthed the words "I hate you." then sat near the Sci-Fi and Fantasy section across the room where the New Books were.

Juvia cried, and this time, I think it was real tears because the library didn't flood.

"Here."

I turned my head to the side and saw a small kid with get black hair and red eyes. His hair shadowed most of his features, but I could see a few things that tied him to who I thought he was. Piercings were on his arms, just like Gajeel.

"Are you-"

He held up a finger to his lips, his facial expression not changing. "Here." he handed me a tissue boxes of Puffs with lotion.

I sat down on my chair in the circulation desk and plucked a tissues from the box wiping my tears. I hadn't even realized that I was crying for Juvia.

"Here." he said, turned around and pointing to the clock that was above the circulation desk.

"What about it?"

He wriggled off a black watch and changed the time to five minutes past the time on the library clock.

"Here." he said pointing to the watch.

I picked it up in my hands, and the watch morphed into one of the old silver pocket watches that butlers whipped out to check how much time it was until dinner. The hands were the same, but the numbers were different. they were all in Roman numerals.

When I looked up my surrounding had changed. I was at Ikebukoro. No one was with me- no wait. Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Happy were there. They were running around, trying to find someone.

"Levy!" Lucy called out with Juvia.

"Lisanna!" Happy yelled.

Gray just stood still looking around and trying to find the people that the others whose names were being called out.

My vision turned black I and I was in the white place. "Here." he murmured. It was the boy, his voice scratchy and deep. I knew that husky voice. My head jerked up and my eyes met with Gajeel.

"Here." he said again. His rough, calloused hands reaching for my waist. For some reason, I had this urge to hold him, to love him.

"What is it?"

That pocket watch flew out of my hand and turned slowly, opening. The time had stayed at the time it was put at. No wait. That second hand was ticking, and the minute one just went to five.

It was like a bomb dropped. Gajeel instantly went into dragon force, his skin turned steel as it rippled across his boy. His eyes became a darker red. His canines more elongated than last time.

His grip on my arm was rough, brutal even, as she shoved me to the floor. His tongue met with mine and sparks flew. He was ripping at my clothes. Desperately trying to remove them. They became torn and scratched, full rips and tears. The cloth of what once was my favorite shirt was now just barely clinging on to me.

He tugged down my shirt along with my bra, his lip closed around a nipple and he bit down gently. I arched in his arms and he growled in satisfaction.

"Gajeel, w-wait, slow down!"

I was NOT about to have a wet dream about my boyfriend whos about to go on a killing/raping spree in a few days.

He snarled when I tugged at his head. His fingers closed around my wrist and jerked me forward until I was chest to chest with him. He laid my palm over his bare chest and I could feel an irregular heartbeat. My eyes widened. I recognized the rhythm of that heartbeat. It was a dragon's heart beat.

When Gajeel realized that I understood that, he becames gentle, pulling my legs over his lap and holding me close, kissing every inch of open skin he could find.

His tongue dropped once more, tracing a map over my breasts. The wet pink muscle was hot and his lips were cold do to the steel.

I shuddered on the inside but repressed it. The hot-cold sensation was extremely...pleasing.

His fingers tugging at the skirt I was wearing and I hesitantly stepped out of it.

Almost immediately he froze, his hands tracing something on my hip bone. I looked down and saw a marking. It looked like a silver dragon with light blue eyes.

"Mate," he croaked, his eyes meeting mine.

Not knowing what to do, I nodded. "Yes, I-I'm your mate."

Well someone must've handed Grumpy cat a Happy Meal because Gajeel looked like the most happiest person on Earthland.

He ripped off my bra and pushed my down to the floor, lapping at my breasts like a dog. "G-Gajeel, stop! Slow down!"

He whined and nuzzled me just under my belly button. I shivered when he let his tongue sneak under the blue fabric of my underwear.

"N-no, y-you can't do t-that, Gajeel!"

Instead of listening to me, he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of my underwear and dragged it down.

My face must've resembled a bright cherry.

And suddenly there was a door above us that opened and white light poured in. Gajeel was out of Dragon Force and back to himself in Dragon Heat.

He snarled at the light, then held my chin firmly as he gave me a deep kiss. When I pulled back, he was gone and the light had enveloped me.

"-wake up!"

I gasped, sitting straight up in bed. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead. "Oh god. What happened?"

Juvia pointed to my body. At first I thought I was naked, but I was only in my underwear with the long T-Shirt that I used at a nightie.

I slowly pushed back the covers and what I saw stole my breath. The silver dragon was on my body, only much more bigger than the six inch version on my hip-not to mention that it could MOVE. The dragon curled itself around my left leg, it's tail wrapped around my ankle and it's head on my hip. It seemed to go to sleep, because the blue eyes closed.

I looked up at Juvia. "What the hell is on my leg?"

"Mark." Lucy murmured, deep in though. She shrugged off he crop top and turned around. "It's a mating mark."

On her back was a red dragon with golden brown eyes. "My mating mark is a dragon that resembled Igneel."

Gray sat down on the bed across me. "So that must be what Metalicana looks like."

"Why would I have his mating mark if we haven't mated?" I asked.

"That's part of the mating ritual. When did you meet Gajeel?" Lucy said.

"I met him in my dream again."

Juvia's head jerked up. "Again? Juvia needs to know how long you have been seeing Gajeel in the dream?"

"Since the day after he went missing."

Juvia looked like she wanted to say something, but she held back.

Gray stood up abruptly. "Well, Juvia, Levy, go change. Lucy and I will get us some breakfast from the lobby."

I called the shower first after Lucy and Gray left.

As the water ran down my body, the dragon woke up and stretched a bit, then crawled up my body and put its body just under my breasts. I blushed. This was insane. This dragon tattoo couldn't possibly be moving. But then again we lived in a world of magic. I grabbed the soap bar and ran in down my arm. The dragon creeped on my arm, right where I was putting the soap. I switched hands and rubbed the soap on my right arm and the dragon made a U-turn and travelled across my collarbone and onto my left arm.

Hesitantly, I rubbed soap on the spine of the dragon and if it was possible, the dragon purred. Since I couldn't put soap anywhere until I cleaned the dragon, it took my several more minutes than usual to take a shower.

I was drying my hair with the blow dryer that Lucy left near the sink.

"Levy?"

I turned off the blow dryers and stepped outside with a towel around my waist and tossed my clothes into my suitcase.

"Yeah?"

"Those dreams-"

She never got to finish because Gray and Lucy opened the door with coffee and french toast with blueberries and raspberries on a platter.

Gray set the platter for him and Juvia on the bed that they were sharing and Lucy put our platter on the desk.

Gray took a shower while I changed. Juvia and Lucy had already taken one earlier.

Once I was finally dressed, I made sure that I was prepared. This time of year in Ikebukoro had several cold spells now and then, so I was wearing snug knee-high brown boots that I borrowed from Lucy, a white leather jacket over the blue white and blue dress I had worn the first time Gajeel came over.

As I was putting on my headband and tying the ends, Lucy called out one of her spirits.

"Do you need your hair done or something?" I asked.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Nope. You do, however. I don't think you realize how much of a mess it looks now after you blow dried it."

Cancer pulled a seat from the desk and forced me to sit in it. He turned on the lights as the other began eating their breakfast.

I shut my eyes as Cancer began to work on my hair. When he was done, the first ting I noticed is that he didn't cut a lot of my hair like I expected him to.

Instead, he just tied it up into a ponytail and tamed it with a bit of scented oil. Now my hair had a cherry blossom scent. He parted my hair so that two pieces of hair on each side framed my face.

Lucy grinned and Cancer vanished after doing a strange pose with his scissors.

"Hehe scissors." Juvia giggled.

"Did you just say skizers?"

"No. I said scissors."

I smiled at Gray and Juvia continued to argue about the pronunciation of scissors as we walked out of the motel and onto the streets of Ikebukoro.

"So where do we look first?" Lucy stated.

I swear, that sentence had a 99.9% chance of going wrong, but that 00.1% chance that was good had graced us that day because right across the street we see a family pink head and flames shooting every now and then.

"Natsu!" Gray hollered.

The pink haired dragon slayer looked behind him. "Catch up! I'm on his trail!" Then he continued to chase after a black blur flitting among the crowd.

Gray caught up pretty fast, and so did Juvia and Lucy. However I was going at a rate of a snail against their cheetah speed.

I kept getting caught in between two people and when I finally worm my way past, theres a randome fountain in front of me and I can't get past quickly unless I trek through the water. Or theres a bunch of homeless people waiting at the entrance to some gang related meeting place.

I had already lost Juvia and Lucy, and Gray was long gone.

Sighing, I sat down on a swing at the nearby park. This one was pretty far out so not a lot of people were crowding this area. Even so, this area looked pretty bad. There were rotten buildings and women that had almost nothing on and men with a cigarette in their mouthes.

Then I heard a familiar scream.

"AH! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NATSU! GRAY! JUVIA, LEVY! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

My spine straightened and I stood up. Lisanna. It had to be her. I turned my head, observing the people around. Bluenette, blond, blond, brown, brown, brown, white- Lisanna!

She was being held against Rogue's chest and he hand a bleeding hand. Lisanna must've bitten him. She was being taken under ground. Music was pouring out from the club that Rogue was taking her to.

Quickly, I stood up and followed them, doing my best to be discreet.

I was going to reach them at the entrance of the club but the bouncer held me back just as I crossed. He inspected me.

"You want to go in a club dressed like that?"

Since I was in a rush, I made something up on the spot. "It's a game my husband and I do. We role-play."

He looked at me, as if searching for more proof.

I bit my lip. "He's the delinquent and I'm the goody-two-shoes that he has to find."

The bouncer seemed to think that was reasonable and let me pass.

I had lost sight of them.

"Rogue! Good to see you man! What are you doing Ikebukoro? I thought you were supposed to be near Juvia and Gajeel."

"They're both here, Sting."

Sting?

I struggled to look above the mass of heads of tall people in my way. I finally spotted them- they were right across the club where the pool tables were. The only way to get through there was to dance your way to the other side, and the only dance I knew was how to slow dance.

I analyzed the crowd as a head-banging song came on. Most of these people were wearing piercings and had tattoos- something a lot like Gajeel's style. And mine apparently. As if responding to my thoughts, the dragon moved across my skin, sending shivers across my body and goosebumps to rise. The dragon curled loosley around my arm and stretched it's head on my collarbone. A few people did a double take, and it's not because they thought the tattoo move. I think it was because it was weird seeing a girl like me with a tattoo anywhere on her body.

Then it started. Those whispers that begin when someone notices something about that is either amazing, awful, or strange. That, or theres something or someone that's important behind you.

"-isn't that-"

"-yes that is him!-"

"-the infamous Iron Dragon!"

"Gajeel!"

I turned my head and saw Gajeel in front of me. This was no dream. This was the real deal. I could see every detail of him. How long had it been since I had last seen the real him? Too long. He seemed different. His arms were buffer, as was every other part of his body. His broad shoulders seemed even broader, his muscles flexing when he took a step closer. Gajeel was wearing the same thing I saw him wear the first time we met.

I thought back on how I had described him... "He had baggy black jeans with a silver studded belt, a black wife beater that clung to his muscles like a second skin and a black leather jacket with a high collar."

Gajeel gave me a smirk full of sharp teeth when I said that out loud.

"Shrimp. What are you doing here?"

His voice was gruff. He sounded like he had been in the desert for several weeks. The husky tone added onto the hotness.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He smiled and leaned down, one hand brushing away the tears that I had no idea were there. "Not that it matters. Now that you came here and I found you," his teeth bit on my earlobe. "I'm not letting you go." he whispered hotly.

I squeaked out a silent shriek when he picked me up and jumped onto one of the tables.

"Sting, Rogue. You've lost. I got to her before you. You too, Lisanna. Give up. My Shrimp isn't stupid enough to fall for your tricks."

"Excuse me?!" I hissed. "I am not stupid."

"Shut up, bookworm, not now." he muttered.

I kept quiet, then realized that he messed up on his accusation. Lisanna didn't do anything.

But I was proven wrong. Dead wrong. Lisanna stood on the pool table. "Natsu was mine! He IS mine! I refuse to let another dragon slayer get happiness after what happened. NO ONE deserves happiness after what happened to me! Natsu chose that skank Lucy over me just because she had bigger boobs!"

I shook my head as Gajeel set me down. "No. You're wrong. Natsu didn't realize that he was going in Dragon Heat. But you don't go in Heat when you're around your mate. That's what I realized. He really did care about you. He cared about you so much that he went into Heat. The Dragon Heat doesn't work like how everyone thinks it does. While they're in Heat, they're actually searching for their mate. That's why Gajeel didn't go insane when he found me. In fact, he was the same as usual! Listen Lisanna. I don't want to make you out as the bad guy, but you have to

stop. You too, Rogue. Whatever your reasons are-they're pointless."

Rogue snarled and joined Lisanna up on the pool table. "He killed my father. That's plenty enough for a reason to kill him."

"Gajeel killed your father for a legitimate reason. Have you ever wondered why you look so much like Gajeel and nothing like you parents? It's because your father was doing tests on you, using Gajeel's blood, in order to make you into his own Gajeel. You're actually a blond-haired, green-eyes boy. Juvia has been with both of you since a very young age. She knows everything that happened, which is why she left with Gajeel to go to Fairy Tail Academy. All to get away from the sick twisted school called Phantom Lord Academy."

Sting snorted. "Good job, Velma. You solved the case. But that's a case that we're over with. THIS-this is a whole new game. And this is the one that you can't get out of." I noticed several people lining up near the doors and exits, even the bathrooms. "We're not mad at you. We're not doing this for revenge. Sure, that's one of the reasons, but that's not all of them. Principal Jose wants Fairy Tail Academy to burn. You always think that you're better than us, that you'll always be at the top. But that's not true. We can be on the top if we wanted to. I've brought in my school as well. Sabertooth Academy isn't something to be taken likely. We've been close on your trail in every school event-sports and eduations. So we thought- why train harder? Why do all that work when we can get their Dragon Slayers? Without the Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Academy would be nothing."

That's when Gajeel smirked. "Don't forget about the others. Dragon Slayers aren't the only thing that stand in your way of achieving your goal. There is plenty more in Fairy Tail Academy that could hand your ass to you- and most would be women. Cana Alberona- the drunk who has magic cards. Even without those cards, she is still powerful because she bears one of the three Fairy Tail Academy magics. She has Fairy Glitter. The magic that blew off the magic meter if you don't remember last time we made it to the nationals at the Grand Magic Games. Gray Fullbuster- the mage who uses Ice Make magic. This is the sparring partner of a dragon slayer. He is rather strong and is level with Natsu. He can trap you into an eternal ice prison. Lucy Heartfilia- the daughter of a wealty man, and yet she refuses to use the money and makes it all on her own. She may seem like nothing, but she has a lot of potential. Una Meteoria, a magic spell with two magic circles and one in her eye which gathers all the planets and the stars, then uses them against you. She's able to summon ALL of her Celestial Spirits at once, which is something that people have died from trying. If it weren't for her extreme blondness, she'd be able to defeat you just as Natsu would. And now Titania, then Scarlet Flower of Fairy Tail Academy. The mage who defeated 100 monsters single-handedly during the Grand Magic Games. The current top S-Class mage and our student council president. You see, even if you take away the Dragon Slayers, you won't ever win. Fairy Tail Academy... it's #1 for a reason, and it's going to stay that way."

Just then, a flash of pink appeared, and Natsu stood up, Juvia by his side. "I believe I've heard my fill. Now let's get to it, Gajeel. I'm all fired up!"

There. That's it. Again, longer updates since school started. Hopefully they'll be up sooner than this one.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	15. Like Fucking Rabbits

Chapter 15:

Like Fucking Rabbits

The fight broke up quicker than expected. One moment it was silent, and then it seemed like it was another day at Fairy Tail Academy.

Natsu and Gajeel took out half with their Fire Dragon and Iron Dragon Roar's. Lucy got out Aries, who wool-bombed fifteen men.

And me?

I just wrote incantation's to lock people in places, then let the others take care of them.

Sting and Rogue had vanished however. And so did Lisanna, but not without a few bruises from Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy.

"Where are we going?"

Gajeel stretched out in the cab. "My hotel."

I raised an eyebrow. "You stayed in a hotel?"

"What, did you think I'd come here without a place to stay?"

After a reasonable look from her, he fessed up. "Okay okay, I came here planning to stay with my cousin, but he wasn't there, so I borrowed some money from the wallet of some rich guy and got some cash from an ATM. Then I booked a room here."

The cab stopped and Gajeel opened the door, helping me out. The place looked like a casino for the richest of the rich.

"How long have you beens staying here?"

"Three days."

Lucy and Natsu stepped out of the cab that was behind us, Gray and Juvia out of the one behind them. "Whoa. That's huge." Lucy stated.

Gray grinned. "That's what she said."

For some reason, Juvia turned red. Ooh a little something definitely happened between those two.

We walked past the bell boys who seemed scared of Gajeel. One of them stepped forward. "Th-the hotel is c-clear of any g-guests as you re-requested, Sir."

He grinned. "That's wonderful. Now get out of my sight."

Gajeel threw me over his shoulder the moment we stepped out of the cab and walked through the empty lobby of the grand hotel that he stayed at.

"You didn't have to be so mean" I murmured, receiving no answer as I struggled in his grip occasionally. He just grinned and set me down once we got into the elevator.

Right as the doors shut, I saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia walk in. They looked around, then grabbed one of the two keycard on the front desk. Before I could see anymore, the doors shut.

That was the trigger for Gajeel. Immediately, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, his lips meeting mine in a fierce kiss. His teeth tugged on my lower lip and the doors open. He made his way to the room which was a few rooms down from the elevator.

This time, I tried to be the first to do it- and boy was he surprised when I licked his lip, asking for entrance. Gajeel pulled back and plunged the card into the slot, opening to door and walking in. He pressed me back against the door, his lips making bite marks here and there. "Mate," he cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "That was beyond sexy,"

My cheeks flamed and he grinned, knowing just what he does to me. Before we could continue, the dragon began to heat up uncomfortably. I cried out when I felt like scalding water met my skin. Gajeel pulled back from giving my neck love bites and he seemed to sense something. Growling, he ripped my dress in half. I saw the hesitation in his eyes when he saw me in my underwear.

"Fix the problem, or make Levy mine?" was probably going through his mind. He decided that he could hold of making me his for a while, then spun my around, searching for the dragon. He finally found it, creeping around my left ankle. He dropped down and grabbed my ankle, tugging sharply. I lost my balance, but thankfully I hit the traditional futon instead of the floor. "Gajeel-" "Shut it, Shrimp, I'm talking to the dragon." I sighed and nodded, my breathing labored as I tried not to scream in pain. Apparently the dragon could not move anywhere that was bloody, so Gajeel made a cut around my ankle and just under my knee. The dragon was trapped. Then Gajeel lifted me up and carried me to bathroom where he turned on the shower, dousing us with ice cold water. I flinch and moved away, but Gajeel held me against me after he removed his coat and wife beater and jeans and shoes. "Breathe, mate."I tried to take his advice, but I found it hard to breathe, since the dragon was making my leg burn. Tears rushed down my face and Gajeel merely licked them away.

"Mate, you have to bear with it."

"I'm trying!" I cried out. Finally the pain was gone. When I look down, the dragon was asleep. Gajeel set me down on the edge of the sink and searched through the cabinets, finally bringing out the bandages. He wrapped my ankle gently, but when he was done, he pressed hard on where the pain was emitting before. I flinched and he growled. "Why did you come here, Levy? You know what will happen- you know how I'll take you."

My eyes softened. "I know. And I don't care. After all, you did make a promise that you would take me in hot, wild, animalistic sex."

He canines shone when he thought back to that time at the resort. He placed a kiss on my knee, his tongue burning a hot path against the soft skin on the insides of my thigh. His fingers skimmed along the edge of the dress, pushing it up inch my inch, his tongue mapping every slip of skin that was revealed. I shut my eyes. It was too much. I was about to faint.

"Oh no you don't," Gajeel muttered, his teeth scraping gently on my thigh. He bit down and I shrieked. At the same time he hooked his thumbs on the elastic of my panties and dragged them down. My eyes widened. As much as I said I was, I really wasn't ready. From all those stories Lucy wrote, I could tell that Dragon slayers were really big in... that department

He lifted me up bridal style since he knew the embarrassment of being carried with my legs around his waist while my underwear was off would send me into a fucking coma.

"Mate," he murmured, nuzzling my neck. I whimpered, clutching to his shoulders after he had thrown me down on the bed and trapped me beneath him. "There's no escaping now. You're mine."

Gajeel's P.O.V.

She was adorably sexy. God damn her. Strutting around with that short dress and those heels that made her already perfect legs look jaw-dropping. Not to mention her voice. If there was anything about Levy McGarden that drove me insane, it was her voice. "Gajeel!" she moaned, tossing her head side to side as her hair created a blue halo. Look at me, the fucking poet of the century.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to get anywhere with this if you don't spread your legs, Shrimp."

She violently shook her head, her face hidden beneath her small hands, her eyes peeking out. My jeans tightened. "If you don't, I'll force them apart."

She gave out a small shriek and tried to hide herself in the mattress. I sighed and shrugged off my wife beater, ripping off the hem. She looked at me confuse at first, until I picked her up and held her against me. I tied her wrists and dropped the behind my neck. She squirmed in my lap, her delectable ass rubbing against me. When she realized that, she froze, glaring at me with those golden brown eyes.

"C'mon, shrimp, you know you like it." I whispered, biting the shell of her ear. My goal was to get that sound from her, the one that made my dragon go crazy. I unzipped the dress, leaving her naked in my arms.

"It's not fair!" she cried out.

"What's not fair?"

"I'm naked and you're not!" I smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"Trust me, if I was naked at the moment, you would be scared beyond belief."

She just looked away, trying to hide herself. I didn't know what she found so repulsive with her body. I had seen most of it at the water park before... and there was a few times I passed my her and Lucy's house and spotted her fresh out of the shower...without a towel.

I let my hands go where they wanted to, going from her elbows down to her tiny shoulders, her skin silky smooth, just like her thighs. My hand then roamed around her waist, then up, purposely letting my hand skim along the underside of her breast. She let out a whimper.

"What is it? Does my bookworm want to be touched?" I could faintly hear an audible "yes" and a slight nod.

"What? What is it that you want me to do?" Her answer was crisp and clear, but I pretended not to listen. "I couldn't hear you, say it louder."

She bit her lip. "Touch me."

My lips broke out into a grin. "All you had to do was say so."

Slowly I cupped her soft mounds, rolling the pebbled dusty pink nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She arched in my hand, her breasts pressing against my palms.

"Oh sweet mother of books!"

I laughed at her choice of words. "Last time I checked, books didn't have mothers." Levy closed her eyes and turned her head. My face fell. I became angry. "What? I tease you a bit and then suddenly you don't want to do it with me?" Her eyes widened and her head snapped back at me. "No, it's just that- I don't want this to be like, I mean- it just feels weird like this!" Fuck. There were tears in her eyes. Not the goal I was reaching for. I wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her against me. When did she get so cold? I licked at her tears and she shivered.

"Hush, stop crying. It turns me on." I joked. A nervous smile slipped past her lips. I removes the strip of cloth from her hands, turning her around so her legs were thrown over my hips. My teeth snagged her bottom lip, opening her mouth for my tongue to claim.

Her small hands pressed against my chest, her nails digging in my shoulders. It was a beautiful pain. I pulled away from the kiss, then whispered. "Go on, you can touch me."

She seemed hesitant, so I lifted her hand and pressed it against my abs. Levy paused, then slowly dragged her hand down. I groaned when her fingers started to work the zipper. "Slow down, Shrimp. We're not in a rush."

The poor thing was shaking. Finally she got fed up of trying to get the zipper down and grabbed used her magic pen which was conveniently behind me, she wrote down and incantation on the side of my jeans. A few seconds later and they were gone. "How'd you do that-" She pressed her lips against mine. "Shut up. Don't make it any more awkward than it already is."

I smirked and pulled her body against mine. "Don't think that I didn't realize you also cast on your underwear." She hit me lightly. "Don't take off my clothes half and half, do it all at once!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her down against the pile of pillows, kissing her bare stomach. "Okay, fine then."

I murmured between open mouthed kisses.

Levy's P.O.V. (3rd Person)

Breathing was a hard thing for Levy. Especially after Gajeel had ripped her bra open and attacked her breasts with his extremely skilled tongue. He alternated with bites, licks, and kisses on each one. And each time she cried out in pleasure.

However, she had never felt so much pleasure as to when Gajeel had his head between her thighs. One long lick from him and she was a quivering mess in his arms. He gently pushed in one finger. Her stomach tightened. It felt strange. It hurt like hell. She hadn't even realized she was crying from pleasure until he spoke up.

"Wow, I'm that good?" Levy grabbed one of the pillows and flung it at his face.

"Stupid Gajeel!"

"The things I do for this damn Shrimp," he muttered. Then he grinned. Levy's eyes widened. That wasn't a good sign. He added another finger, making her wriggle.

"Stop, it feels weird!"

"How the hell are you going to get me to fit in if you can't even take two fingers, Levy!" he growled.

The bluenette mage fell quiet. She lied. It didn't really hurt... in fact it was starting to feel good. His fingers went faster and the ball in her stomach tightened. She cried out, letting go as waves of pleasure swallowed her. Her eyes glazed over when she saw Gajeel lick his hand. "Honey and pineapple." She squealed when he grabbed the sheets and threw them over each other. "There. Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. Levy felt extremely exposed with the covers off. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Gajeel tossed his black boxers out. "Levy, I seriously can't wait. Patience my ass."

That was the only warning she got until Gajeel grabbed her hips, settling himself between my thighs- then plunged right in. Levy screamed, tears coming to her eyes. Her nails raked down his backs, bloody tails left behind. He apologized repeatedly, peppering her face with kisses. "I'm going to move, okay?" he said.

She nodded. Some of the pain had passed, and from what Lucy told her, the worst part was over. From here on, it was pleasure. And she couldn't be anymore right. The moment that Gajeel didn't see any pain written across her face, his thrusts became faster and harder, until they were both swallowed in overwhelming pleasure.

It all happened so fast. There was a flash of light, they both reached their climax, and then the dragon woke up. It was done. She could tell from that. They were finally mates.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu, stop it! Don't touch that!"

"You seriously wear these, Luce?"

He held up her red g-string.

Lucy blushed and snatched it from him.

"I haven't worn it since the night we mated!"

"That was a week ago."

She hit him upside the head. "No, idiot, the night we first became mates."

He grinned like and idiot and cupped her face, kissing her. "I know, Luce."

There was a sudden flash of light from the room a few doors down. Lucy gasped. "Oh my god, that's Levy's room!"

Natsu tried holding her back. He knew what that light was. It happened during mating. But Lucy had no idea. It wasn't that the mate of the Dragon slayer couldn't see it, it was because her eyes were closed when he brought her to the brink of ecstasy during their mating.

Lucy opened the door with the master card that she obtained from the bell boy and ran into one of the two doors in the bedroom. She shrieked and turned her head. Natsu popped in.

Gajeel and Levy were wrapped in the red sheets. Blood was dripping from Gajeel's back and in his arms was a very naked Levy, the blanket just barely covering the necessary parts.

"Natsu, don't look!" Lucy squealed, slapping a hand over her eyes and his as well. He removed her hand to see Gajeel with his red eyes glowing. he bared his fangs at Lucy, who spoke up earlier.

"Leave," he snarled. holding the unconscious -or sleeping- body of his mate closer against him. Natsu backed up immediately, taking Lucy with him. They stepped out of the room.

"That was-"

"It wasn't him, yet it was. His dragon was taking over. It's what happens after the mating. You remember right? After you passed out, then came to, I looked like I was in Dragon Force. Then I took you again." She blushed and him. "Shut up!"

As if to prove his point, cries and moans were seeping through the door. They were at it again. Like fucking rabbits.

* * *

My first lemon... and it sucked. XD oh well. I've been dealing with a bunch of drama at school... ugh. Why can't people save the drama for later on in the school year!?

Toodles ( i need to change that. -_-) - Sayonara,

Sitboy10


	16. Voiceless Drama

Chapter 15: Voiceless / Drama

I ripped off the Hello Kitty Band-Aid that I wrapped around Lucy's finger. She glared at the paper cut that marred her once flawless skin.

"Who gets a paper cut during sex?" I said teasingly, nudging her elbow.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Well I don't want to give out any details, but a certain fire Dragon Slayer hit the bookshelf while we were getting it on and it rained novels. Though he was pretty hot, if you know what I mean." She winked. "That body of his never ceases to amaze me."

I snickered, "Get you some,"

Natsu popped his head from the aisle and looked at Lucy. "Tell me about it- She liked every minute of it."

"Excuse me,"

We all looked up to the flight attendant. Her eyes were trained on me. "The men from seat 4A and 4B would like to give this to you."

She handed me a flute of champagne.

Gajeel looked at me from in-between the seats, then gestured me to stand up. Since the plane had yet to take off, I stood up.

He stood up, his six foot two tall lean body towering over my small five foot one slender form. He cupped my chin, tugging my head up. He took the flute of bubbly champagne and took a sip before leaning down and kissing me. It reminded me off the time he fed me the lemon water with his mouth. This time I held on longer, slowly becoming intoxicated with every dose he gave me from his mouth.

I saw Gajeel's eyes dart to the two brown haired boys that were a few seats across us. The corner of his mouth tipped up in a devilish smirk.

When I sat back down, Juvia smiled and gave me a gentle kick. "Who's getting some now?"

She turned back to the movie that Juvia and Gray were both watching. For some reason they both demanded the window seat, yet they didn't spare it a glance.

Suddenly Juvia pulled the headphones from her ears and stood up, leaning over Gray's seat, then yelled out: "What does the fox say?!"

"Hatee Hatee Hatee Ho!" Gray replied standing up briefly to give Juvia a kiss. "We'll play that game later, we're taking off in a moment, ok?"

She just smiled, then sat back down.

"Um… any explanation as to what happened?" I asked.

She handed me the head phones. "Juvia likes this song. It is called "What does the fox say?"

After a minute of hearing it, I came to a conclusion that this man was like a pop version of Old McDonald with a thing for foxes and the noises it could make.

I wasn't sure what do throughout the plane ride. It was rather boring since Natsu and Lucy were talking to each other most of the time, Juvia and Gray were having like a movie date and Gajeel was sleeping.

I unbuckled my seat belt and cut through Natsu and Lucy's conversation, heading for the bathroom. I almost collapsed when I stepped out into the aisle. My legs were like jelly. Natsu's hand steadied me. "Whoa, there. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit numb on my legs. I'm fine."

Natsu nodded hesitantly, then let go of my arm. He looked extremely worried for something as small as this.

When I got into the bathroom, I closed the door and opened the tap, dousing my face in water. I looked at my reflection, waters flowing down my face. I shook, my body quivering. I felt like I had been run-over by a bulldozer.

A sharp pain came from my leg. I glanced down. The dragon- it was moving. That was impossible. I thought Gajeel sealed that dragon. I saw the thin lines in where Gajeel had cut my skin. It was healed down, merely fading into a scar. The dragon could move about now. The moment I realized that, the dragon scampered quickly to my neck, wrapping around tightly. I was being choked.

I gasped for air, pushing the door open and falling to my knees. Natsu was beside me in a moment's notice, his hand holding my hair up. Flames erupted around his body and he yelled out to Gajeel. "You idiot, why didn't you remove the Mate's mark?!"

Gajeel was on his feet instantly; he glanced at me, and then turned his fist into iron, his fingertips sharp as needles. "This is going to hurt, bookworm. I promise."

Natsu quickly ripped open the back of the shirt I was wearing. Gajeel's fingers gently raked down my back. Flaps of my flesh hung on my back and I could feel my breath rush into me as the dragon hurriedly ran off, trying to escape.

Then I felt something that felt like spiders crawling under my flesh. Only it wasn't spiders- it was Gajeel's hand. I gripped Natsu's arm, my nails digging into his skin leaving bloody crescents. I clenched my teeth and held back the screams. Juvia and Gray were blocking people of the view.

There was a slight twinge and suddenly Gajeel's hand was out of my skin and I was out cold.

(*-*) (*-*)(*-*) (*-*)(*-*)

I was sitting on chair, my feet buried under white sand, shaded by an umbrella planted next to the chair. The ocean was beautiful. Like Hawaiian waters.

"Don't touch her," a voice growled.

I removed the shades that I didn't know I had on and looked up, searching for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the sky.

"Oh get over yourself, Gajeel- it's your fault that her back is like this. Why didn't you take off the mark when you were mating? You didn't even give her the proper mating mark- this is the courting mark!"

That voice… it sounded like Nurse Porlyuscia.

Instead of answering, Gajeel muttered: "Just let me heal her. I don't want you touching her."

There was a sound of shuffling and the scene shifted. I was in an outdoor hot spring; a folded towel balanced on my head while from the shoulders down my body was submerged in water. I glanced down in the water and noticed there were more than two legs.

Before I could turn my head to see whose lap I was sitting in, a familiar voice told me to lean forward. "Hurry up- otherwise the wounds will open up again."

I felt a hand close around the back of my neck and gently push me down until I was at a 45 degree angle. "I'll do my best to make this process painless."

Regardless of what he said, I felt the burning lick of Gajeel's tongue as his saliva healed the torn flesh on my back. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the screams. Gajeel's fingers slipped over the newly healed skin. If anything, the skin felt smoother than before. He laid wet kisses up my back, ending just behind my ear before he bit my neck. "Now… it's okay, right?"

He didn't wait for answer and plunged into me. His hand covered my mouth and I cried out. "Be quiet or Porlyusica will come back to check on you!"

I just barely nodded as he began to move. He tugged me back against his chest by my elbow. I could faintly hear the groans and growls that left his mouth. Gajeel's hand curled in my hair and he pulled my head back, licking the column of my neck. "Scream for me, bookworm."

One hard thrust from him and I wailed from the extensive pleasure.

"Beautiful," he murmured once I ceased my squirmed. He leaned back against the edge of the hot spring, letting his arm drape along the rim, his fingertips touching the surface of the water. I sighed and fell into him warmth while his other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against me. He pushed back some of my hair and reached for the towel that I hadn't realized that had fallen into the water. He set it to the side, and then kissed my cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded vigorously. For some reason it hurt to talk.

Gajeel stood up with me in his arms, and then set me down before wrapping a towel around me. He snatched a towel off the floor and lazily wrapped it around his waist, hanging dangerously low on his hips. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting upstairs."

He led me to the doors of a wooden resort. The lobby was empty save a few couples and friends here and there. I spotted Juvia and Gray at the front desk, both getting their own room key. I raised a eyebrow and Gajeel caught my drift.

"Natsu and Lucy are fighting and they want to stay in separate rooms, but we only have three rooms left, so Juvia is sleeping with Lucy and Natsu is staying with Gray."

I kept silent as a fire coated Natsu walked through the door with an angry Lucy hot on his trail.

"Shut up, Natsu! Don't lie to me- you wanted to go back for Lisanna!"

Natsu growled and turned on his heel sharply. "Shut the fuck up, Lucy. So what if I wanted to go back for Lisanna?! She's my friend!"

"She's working with Sting and Rogue to split us apart! Did you not hear her? And don't ask how I know that. Levy told me everything that happened. How can you even think about going back for her?"

Then I saw Natsu do something that he's never done before- even to Lucy- and that action shook me to the bone.

"You're such a slut! I know what you're thinking- that I'm going after her to have sex with her. Well guess what? - You're wrong! Stop acting like you know me just because you're my mate. And don't even start with the whole "let's have kids" when you can't even control yourself over something as small as this. You'd probably make the worst mother ever you annoying, bossy whore!"

He turned around and walked away, but then stopped halfway, thinking about what he said. His eyes widened and his flames died. But before he could face her and apologize, she was gone. Natsu was in shock. Juvia glanced between Natsu and the door and then ran after Lucy.

I wanted to go after her, but I held back. If there was anyone that was good at cheering people up out of the six of us, Juvia would be the second one. Too bad out first person is the one who caused all the issues.

Gajeel left my side and talked to Natsu after slipping the room key in my hand. Gray walked over and gestured for me to join him in the elevator.

"So how are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to answer when then elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. My eyes widened and I looked around, a slight panic obviously shown in my expression. Thankfully the elevator came back to life and took us to the fourth floor.

"What room number are you?"

I lifted the card to check. 432.

"433? No, 432. I was confused for a second. I thought you had the same room as Natsu and I." he laughed nervously. It was kind of difficult to be excited or happy after that scene with Lucy and Natsu.

By the time two hours passed, Gajeel was yet to be in our room. I couldn't really sleep, so I just swung open the balcony doors and seated myself into one of the chairs. I had changed from the towel into the white nightgown with a pink silk bow sown around the hem. It was moonless outside. Everything was swallowed by darkness save a few lanterns that went along the edge of each room on every other floor around the resort.

The door opened and I peeked over my shoulder. It was Gajeel.

"Hey, shrimp. Sorry I took so long." He sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I placed the courting mark on you because I thought the dragon would freak if I put the mating mark first. It turned out to have the opposite effect."

I gripped his hand in both of mine, my thumbs tracing his rough, calloused hands, slipping higher, ghosting over the multiple piercings that were on his arm. He sighed heavily, then guided me to the bed. "Sleep. Porlyusica will arrive to check on you tomorrow."

Gajeel kissed me until I fell asleep, his body giving me the warmth and comfort that I needed to clear my head. We had a big day tomorrow. We'd finally reach home and see our friends. However something tells me we'll come back with more drama than we left with.

* * *

slow down / grab the wall / wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off / hella thick I wanna smash them all / now, speed up / gas pedal...

damn Alicia getting that song stuck in my head...

Sayonara has now become - what does the fox say?,

SitBoy10


End file.
